love at first sight
by katiemariecullen
Summary: Bella is the popular girl in school while Edward is considered "a no no" in Forks high. Popluarity is important in the school but what happens when Bella falls in love with Edward? Can she risk her reputation for his love for him? Please read and review.
1. Preface

**A/N: I'm not a good write I know but I hope you'll give my story a chance. I recently deleted my other account since my story there doesn't get that much reviews and I felt that the readers doesn't like it. I lost interest and then one day, I was listening to a song and this story just popped out of my mind. Hope you'll like it and well here it goes. Enjoy!!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just a fan.**

Preface

Bella was all alone in her life. Technically, she's not that alone.

She has her foster family and friends but she still feels alone.

No one understands her until she met Edward Cullen.

He was different from the other guys who just tried to hook up with her.

Bella fell in love with him. (love at first sight).

The only problem of being with him is that he was considered as an "outcast" since he's a geek while Bella is the coolest and most popular girl in school.

How will she be together with him when her society tells her not to?

Will she risk her reputation for him?

Is he worth it?

A/N: I know this was useless but please give my story a chance. Read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Beginnings

**A/N: Yeah I know it was so short and was like an introduction from my point of view but I hope you guys will still read my story. Please Review!! I really want to know what you think about it. And I'm sorry about some grammatical errors.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV:

Why can't they understand me for once? I was hoping they would comfort me because they're my friends but all they did was criticize me more. As if I don't already got that from my family. In this world, I feel no one could ever understand me. True, my people out there adore me just because I'm popular and all but if I make the wrong step, it'll destroy my reputation which is the only thing I have right now. I guess.

"Hey Bella! I was thinking maybe you and I-"

I cut him off, "Not now, Mike." he's really starting to get on my nerves. Either he was persistent on being with me or he was just plain annoying. Gawsh! I'm turning into a psychopaloozer. Ugh. I so hate my life!

"Bella! Wait up!" Great. Just what I needed. Jessica came running after me.

"What do you want Jess?" I snapped.

"Look Bella. I am really sorry about what happened yes---" I held up my hand.

"Save it Jess for someone who cares" I started to walk away.

"But Bella, I and Rose were just being honest!" she called after me.

"Yeah Whatever Bitch!" I muttered.

I didn't know how it happened but all I know is I slipped. Not a normal happening for someone popular. Good thing I didn't fall of my butt because that would be super embarrassing. Someone held on to my waist when I was about to fall. I was still in shock you could say that because after he set me on my feet, I was still gaping. No shout came out from my mouth. Then I stared at my savior. He was cute and I soon find myself drowning under his green eyes.

" Thank you." I managed to squeak.

"You're welcome" he grinned.

Now I'm looking like a dumb person. I can see it now. _Bella Swan the lovesick girl who can't formulate a response when all she does is play with boys. _

" You saved me back there. I owe you my entire life."

He laughed. " I just saved you from falling."

"Still the same. How about I make it up to you. Lunch?"

" No thanks. I don't expect any rewards."

" Oh come on. Please.I'll feel really bad about it. My conscience will hunt me" I emphasized the word hunt.

He rolled his eyes then laughed his musical laugh. Gawsh. He's so adorable. Can't wait to tell the gals. They are so gonna be jealous. Well, they should be. Anyways, I looked up to his eyes.

"Fine. If you insist." he finally said. Yes! Now I can talk to him and maybe who knows, we're gonna be together just like Romeo and Juliet but I hope we won't die. Keep your fingers crossed.

" Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. He laughed freely and I can feel the jealousy radiating off from the female population. Ha. Serves them right. Besides, I'm Bella Swan and I get everything I want. I'm an alpha and it's supposed to be like that.

"Well, I better head to class. See yah!" I waved bye to him. Today is the greatest day of my life.

Edward's POV:

I really don't want to go to school this day. It's just so tiring. I was hoping I could escape this torture but instead my mom had to drag me off my bed. But as I think of what happened earlier this morning, I'm glad and thankful to my mom. I'm really starting to think that the statement _Mother knows best _is true.

"Hey man! What's up? You seem so happy today." my best friend said.

"Hey Em. Today is a wonderful day don't yah think?"

"Yeah. What's gotten into you? You seem so … light-headed"

"I just had a conversation with Bella Swan. Can you believe it?"

"Now I know why you have your dreamy smile plastered on your face."

"I do not!"

He raised his hands as if in surrender. "Fine. I was just stating an observation"

"Aw. I'm glad you're so concerned" I said sarcastically.

"So you made any plans for today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ed. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"If I know about it, would I still ask? Think about it Em. " I sighed. " Sometimes you just don't think."

"And that's what makes me great." he grinned.

"Yeah. I bet."

"So, this lunchtime I'm gonna introduce you to my Rosalie."

"Should I really be there?"

"Yup. You're like my bro and I need support."

"Ask them from your buddies in soccer not me,"

"Please Ed."

"Sorry Em. But I'm having lunch with Bella."

"Oh. Who are you? Where's my Eddie-poo."

"Quit it Em."

"Ed. You serious?"

"Yup."

"Wow. How" he deliberated a moment. "aggressive of you."

I smacked him. "It's not that we're going out. I just saved her from falling and then she wants to make it up to me."

"Oh?"he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. And why would Bella Swan want to go out with someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Why not? You're cool."

"Yah sure. If your definition of cool is being a nerdy boy it is.."

"You know what, I 'm thinking of a plan to make her into you."

"And what plan is that?" I asked sarcastically. I know Emmett's plans are not brilliant and they just make you get into trouble. But he's a good friend when he's not being a jerk.

"You are gonna be a soccer player."

"Excuse me?" Me? Soccer? I really am not into violent things. And besides, I'm not into soccer. Whatever he's planning, it won't work. It will just make things worse.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it bad or good? Please continue reading and please review. It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Invitation

**A/N: I know I portrayed Bella differently but please be patient with me. I just love both Twilight and the Clique so I kinda mixed them up. I also want Bella to have an attitude like Massie. Just post a review and I'll listen to all of your suggestions, opinions, criticisms or compliments. **

**Please read and review. It makes me alive when I see many reviews. Enjoy my story!!**

Bella's POV:

Why is time so slow? I really want to get out of this room and be with my savior. I may not know him that well but I really think he's a good person. I know Edward Cullen is like a no no to the society especially for me since I'm the most popular. But who cares? I'm the leader not them so they shouldn't and never judge me. Or else they're DONE.

At last, after waiting for such an excruciatingly long time the bell finally rang. I leapt to my feet and practically run. I should always remind myself to be gracious since everyone's watching my every move. But whatever, I have to find him. As in like now!

Good thing, I spotted him on the cafeteria line. He just looks gorgeous and wait, he's friends with Emmett? Well then, maybe I should go there now and talk to him? I'm not sure. Why am I so nervous?God I hate this feeling. Last time I checked, I only felt this with Caius my first boyfriend. I can do this. _I am Bella Swan. I've got attitude. I am Bella Swan. I've got attitude. I am Bella Swan. I've got attitude._ I chanted.

"Hi!" I said sounding eager.

"Hello. Nice to see you again." he replied. Nice to see me?Did he forget I'm supposed to treat him to lunch? He was about to pay for what he got but I handed bills to the cashier ahead of him.

"This one's on me."

"You don't have to do that."

"Have you forgotten? I owe you my life."

This time he laughed. "For the second time, you don't."

"Fine. But aren't we having lunch together like we agreed?"

"I'm really sorry Bella" the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "You see, my friend Emmett here is gonna introduce his girl to me so I can't" he continued.

Edward's POV:

It's lunchtime already? I can't believe it. I'm quite nervous. Should I ask Bella about "our" lunch or not? I may seem too eager for her. Since she was currently AWOL, I decided that I'll get my lunch ahead and pretend I forgot the deal. Besides, Emmett is here to save me and he's gonna introduce his beloved Rosalie. This is big.

"Hi!" I turned to the speaker to see Bella beside me, smiling. He looked like an angel.

"Hello. Nice to see you again." Wow. How lame can I be? I've read these romantic books but I myself can't be for once romantic? Ugh. Useless. I was about to pay when Bella paid for me. Now, I'm really ashamed of myself.

"This one's on me."

"You don't have to do that."

"Have you forgotten? I owe you my life."

This time I laughed. She's exaggerating again. "For the second time, you don't."

"Fine. But aren't we having lunch together like we agreed?"

"I'm really sorry Bella" I tried to think about a reason then it hit me"You see, my friend Emmett here is gonna introduce his girl to me so I can't" I continued.

Her face fell a bit and then Emmett appeared on my side.

"Oh hey Bella!" Emmett greeted her in a joyous voice.

"Hey!"

"So, why do you look so sad today?"

"It's because Edward said he can't have lunch with me." she pouted like a child.

God. She's gonna drive me crazy. Is she playing games with me? She's exaggerating again. A small smile spread across her lips as if she was planning something.

"Why's that?"

"Since you have to introduce your girl to him so he can't go."

"Oh. Don't worry. You can sit with us. So it just looks like you're still having lunch with him."

"Really?" her face lit up in a planned way.

"Yup. Don't worry. Rose and I won't disturb you since we need to catch up on some things." he grinned devilishly and looked at me. "So, can we go now?I'm really hungry right now"

"Sure Em. Go ahead. We're just gonna follow after you."

"Bye Ed, Bella." he winked at me and made a thumbs-up sign. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

"Actually, I won't eat."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

I got food for her and payed for it.

"Why do you have two trays of food?" she asked curiously.

"The other one's for you."

I led her to the table. "You should eat something. Or else you'll fall again." I joked lightly.

She smiled. "At least I have you to catch me right?"

"Right." I grinned sheepishly.

We all started to eat and then we met Rosalie. After they finished their food, they excused themselves and left the two of us alone.

"So, you've been quiet today? Hmm?" I tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah well, I'm just not that used being with Emmett."

"Don't worry. Maybe he's that big but he's a teddy bear." I laughed.

"I hope so."

"So, do you have plans this week?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Nothing. Just want to ask you if you want to come with me and Emmett this Friday."

"What's going on?"

"Umm…Emmett, Rose, and I are going to watch movies but I don't want to be a third-wheel since it's a couple-thing. So, I've decided I'll bring a fiend. Would you come?"

"I'm not that sure."

"I would be happy if you would."

"Okay then."

I smiled." I'll pick you up at your house if that's okay with you?"

"Sure. And here's my number. you right?" she gave Besides, if we're going out this Friday, it would be hard if I can't reach me her number and I gave her mine.

"Right. Maybe you'll be kidnapped because of your popularity." I joked.

"Or worse I could get killed."

"Now, you're exaggerating."

"I know." she laughed.

"Friends?"

"We so are." she replied.

Bella's POV:

"Friends?" he asked.

"We so are."

"So, what's your next class?"

"Biology. You?"

"Same."

"Coincidence isn't it?"

"Very."

We walked together into our class and guess what? We became lab partners. This day couldn't get any better.

He walked me to my next class and we bid goodbye. Gym was not interesting so I feigned sickness by fainting. They let me go home early. And for that, I was thankful. Just then, my phone rang. It was Alice calling.

"Hello pretty."

"Isabella Swan! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for like a thousand times and you didn't sit at lunch with us! You were MIA this day. I am so worried that I can't even listen to the teacher."

"Sorry Al. Where are you now?"

"At home."

"Why?"

"I fainted."

"Wow. Me too. But it was fake."

"Oh."

"Chill Al for now. I'll be right there at your house and I've got some gossip for you."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Totally."

"How many gossip points is it?"

"None. It's about me."

"Oh?"

"Yup. There was a reason I was MIA today. I had lunch with a guy."

I heard Alice squeal loud. Too loud for my ears." Ehmagawsh! Tell me about it. Is he cute? Is he smart, brainy, jock? Or jerk?"

"Al, I told you I'll give you the details when I arrive at your house."

"Nope you didn't"

"Okay. Maybe I forgot to mention it but just wait Al. Patience is a virtue."

"Okay okay. But you better hurry up. Ehmagawsh! I'm so excited."

"I bet." I smiled. "Bye Al."

"Wait, your not gonna talk to me anymore on the phone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's useless since I'm at your front door."

I heard Alice stumbling and fumbling with the door knob. When she opened the front door,she squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Ehmagawsh times 10! I can't wait to hear all about the details." she gushed.

We went up to her room and I told her about all that had happened and she screamed in excitement.

"So, that's what happened."

"OMG! That was so sweet and romantic and nice and----"

"Yeah I get it, Alice."I cut her off. "So, I have another date with him." I stated.

"She practically screamed but I held out my hand," It's not really a date. It's just a movie night with him and Emmett and Rosalie."

"Uh-huh. I bet." she nodded her head sarcastically.

"Shut up. And you can makeover me but" she giggled,"you should not exaggerate things."

"I love you Bella! You're the best! I promise I'll make you look great. Ehmagawsh! I'm so excited!"

"I just did this out of guilt. Just to make you feel a little bit alive. I guess."

"Well you've done a good job. Now, we have to go SHOPPING!"

My best friend, Alice just loves shopping. She may be a pixie but she's great in that area. She can make you happy during your sad moments. She listens to me and we share gossips together. I just so love her like a sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, that's it. I'm going to stop here. Tell me if you like it so I can continue. Someone needs inspiration you know. And my inspiration is your reviews. Hope you liked the story and the next chapter is going to be the time when they went to the movies together( Bella and Edward)**

**Continue to READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Movie Time!

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated for like a ges. I'm really sorry about that since I've got a lot of stuff to do. And I decided recently to return my deleted story in my account. So I hope you'll support it too and continue to review.**

**Well, here it is anywways. This takes place on a Friday night. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella's POV:

After a very long wait, it's finally here. I was watching the sun go down in our porch. It was stunning and glamorous just like what will happen later this evening. The doorbell rang and in came a very happy Alice.

"It's time." she announced excitedly. I rolled my eyes. She was so excited making me a goddess that she didn't hear my question.

"What?" she asked again.

"I asked if it will be you who's going to decide my outfit."

"Of course. Leave everything to me. Just relax."

"Fine."

She continued curling and clipping my hair. I tried to make a little conversation with her.

"So, how do you think will it go?"

"Perfect." then she turned my chair facing the mirror. "You're all set."

I started to doubt whether she was listening to me or not but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. There facing me was a goddess. She has perfect arched eyebrows and has tint of blush on her cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at her . She had a pink combined with green eye shadow which make her look like a fairy. Her lips were rosy pink and she looked like a different person. An angel perhaps. Her hair was curled like it was a natural one. All I could think at that time was the word perfect. I turned to Alice and squealed in excitement.

"I owe you one, Al."

"No you don't. Just have fun there and don't forget to tell me the details. Besides, what are bffs for, right?"

"So right."

"Now go get dressed. I prepared it in the bathroom."

I went inside and accidentally spilled some of the lotion. "Oops." I muttered.

"Be careful of your makeup" Alice called from the room.

I slipped into the sequenced sapphire dress. It was simple yet elegant and fit for a movie night. Just what I've been looking for. I put on the silver pumps which was by the way 3 inches high.. Can you believe it? That is the lowest inch I've worn ever since I started wearing stilettos.

"Alice, why is this a 3-inch high heel shoe?"

"Bella, you wouldn't want to be taller than Edward wouldn't you?"

"No."

"Good. And besides, he'll find it odd if you wear very high-heels if you're just going to the movies."

"Your right. I'm so glad you're here." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Watch the gloss."

I laughed. I twirled around. "Rate me."

"Hmm….8.5"

"Why not ten?"

"The heels."

"I told you."

"Shush now. You're just giving your face wrinkles." she flicked her hair "besides, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay. Chill. No need to shout."

"Yeah sure. Since your being hard-headed. "Well, I need to go. I too have things to attend to."

"Okay. See you soon Al. Bye pretty and thanks again!"

I stared at the clock. It read 7 p.m. I need to wait for him for just about 3 minutes. I decided I'll go out for a walk. I was about to head out when----

"Where are you going Bells?" my dad called.

"Out for a movie night." I said coldly.

"Oh. I didn't remember you asking us."

"Well, it's because it's none of your business."

"Your safety is our business, Bella."

"Don't pretend you care about me which you don't. Well, if you excuhuse me I'll be late now."

He gripped my arm." You are not going anywhere young lady."

I jerked my arm in order to be released from his iron grip." I certainly am." I started to turn away.

"Come back here, Isabella Marie or else--" I cut him off.

"Or else what James? You'll disown me? As if you own me. Or is it disinherit me?" I looked at him dead in the eye. "You know what, I don't care. And next time you want to disown me, would you be kind enough to tell me so I can look for another family to adopt me the second time around."

He was speechless. I took advantage of his silence. "Thanks in advance." I nodded my head sarcastically.

I know I looked pathetic like Jessica there but what was I supposed to do? I was so mad that I blabbered all about my feelings I've suppressed a long time ago. I guess being a bitch in school taught me a lot. About how to be brave, blunt, defensive, wise and most of all, never accept defeat. I opened my phone to call Edward. He answered after the first ring. _Quick_. I thought.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Umm.. I know this is a big favor to ask you but can you get me in Karma coffee shop rather than in my house."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Thanks."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound sad."

"I'm not. You're just imagining things. Did you liquor today?" I laughed lightly. Though the last thing I feel now is happiness.

"No. But it's good to know you're okay."

"Okay. Bye. Thanks by the ways."

"It's a pleasure."

I turned the phone shut. Was that I obvious? Ehmagawd. I should be the most worse puhlastic person here on Earth!

Edward's POV:

I was on the way to Bella's house when she called.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Umm.. I know this is a big favor to ask you but can you get me in Karma coffee shop rather than in my house."

"Yeah. No problem."

"Thanks." she said weakly. What's wrong with her?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound sad."

"I'm not. You're just imagining things. Did you liquor today?" she laughed but it was evident she was hiding something.

"No. But it's good to know you're okay."

"Okay. Bye. Thanks by the ways."

"It's a pleasure."

She snapped the phone shut. She isn't well and I know that. Is she sick? If she is, maybe it's best she won't go with me now. Maybe she can rest. But how would I know what her problem was when I feel that the last person she'd ever tell her problems to is me? How hopeless do I sound now? Pretty much pathetic I guess. It's just that I want the best for her even if it meant to be away with her.

Bella's POV:

After a few minutes, he arrived. He opened the door for me as any gentleman would. He asked me random questions but he didn't ask anymore bout what we talked about on the phone. I was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved in a sense that I don't have to spill my secret and disappointed in a way that he doesn't care for me that much. We arrived on the place when Emmett and Rosalie appeared before us.

"Where have you guys been?" Rosalie asked.

"I picked Bella and we were on our way here." Edward saved me. Whew!

"Why's it took so long?"

"Ummm… Hello?? It was traffic out there." I got annoyed a little. I admit I'm in a bad mood but can't he think sometimes.

"She's right Em. And maybe they did some other things." Rosalie devilishly grinned.

"What other things?" Edward asked innocently. Gawsh. Can he be that shallow? Or is he just pretending not to know. Or I just have a bad mind. Ugh. Too many questions. I'll deal with them later. For now, I consider them done, done and what else? Done. Now it's time to enjoy not to stress. If Alice was here, they'd be proud of what I'm doing.

"I don't know. You were the ones together."

"Come on guys. We'll be late for the movie ya know."

"Bella's right. Let's go Rose."

Edward's POV:

"What other things?" I was confused. What was she referring to?

"I don't know. You were the ones together." And it all clicked together. Rose must have been too engaged with Emmett that she too was influenced by his naughty thoughts. I glared at her. She just smiled in return like enjoying some personal joke.

"Come on guys. We'll be late for the movie ya know."

She was right. I'll deal with Rosalie later.

"Bella's right. Let's go Rose." Emmett turned around and headed to buy tickets. I was talking to Emmettt when Bella called me.

"Umm… Edward?"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at a scared Bella.

Bella's POV:

They're watching a horror movie and I don't think I can make it until the end of the movie. I went near to Edward who was talking to Emmett but was blocked by Rosalie.

"You know, you too are cute together."

"What re you talking about Rose."

"Puh-lease. Don't pretend you know." I exactly know wht's going on in her mind. I know she meant my relationship with Edward.

"It isn't that---"

"Yeah yeah. Say whatever you want."

I huffed and crossed my arms. " I'm telling you the tuhruth!" I whined.

She laughed." Anyways, ready to watch?"

"Do you really like sacry movies?"

"Ummm..no."

"Then why are you watching?"

"It's not the movie. It's what you do inside." she winked at me.

"Ew Rose. TMI!"

She laughed."Trust me, it'll be fun."

_For you. _I thought. I rolled my eyes and went near to Edward. I'm getting queasy again inside. Gawsh!

Umm… Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You see, IthinkI'mgonnawatchanothermovie." I said it in a hurry.

"Excuse me? Sorry. I didn't quite understand it. Can you please say it a little slower."

I breathed in and sighed."I said I think I'm going to watch another movie."

"Why?"

"Since I don't want to see those lovebirds make out in the cinema. Talk about embarrassing!"

He laughed. "Well, okay." I exhaled ludly. He continued, "I'll come with you."

"What? " I asked shockd."Why?"

"Since I really don't want to hear them do their thing too. And besides who'll you be with?"

"I'm gonna be okay."

"Well, you'll be. But I won't since I'll be worried about you. I was the one to invite you here remember?"

"Atre you sure?"

"Totally."

"You're gonna watch chick flick movies with me?"

"Whatever it takes."

"You're crazy."

"I know." he grinned. "Now come on. We're going to be late for the movie."

"Bring it on." I said.

He laughed. "What a cheerleader."

"Hey, I know stuff too."

"I know. YOu're the most famous girl in schjool and you know that too."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just watch the freaking movie." I laughed as we wound our way inside the theatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this was short but I had no time to write so I really made an effort to make this so you can read about it. Continue to read and Review please. Thank you!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: This is kinda a long chapter since I got caught up in writing this. So, I was thinking if I should stop writing this story since I noticed that no one reviews and I feel that people don't like the story. So just tell me if I should stop this or not. Sorry for the typo-errors and grammatical errors. Enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The movie "Confessions of a Shopaholic" was really great though I know Edward wasn't comfortable seeing all those clothes and I squealing every time I see a cute dress. Well, I'll admit. It was kinda squeal at every scene since I so love her dresses! Ehmagawsh! Can't wait to tell Alice. She has been duh-ying to see the movie but haven't had a chance. Just wait and I'll know she would be so juh-ealous with me. Ha. Puhlease, as if I need another attention. But when it comes from your bff, it feels guhreat! Like I won an Oscar. Gawsh! I wish I would but that won't be happening anyways since I'm in Fuh-orks the most unknown place in the world for me. But I know someday I'll be a star just like any alpha would. I should be you know. I'm the greatest, friendliest, bitchiest "Bella." Edward's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked of you're ready to go."

"Oh. Yeah I am."

"So," he said while we were walking around.

"So what?"

You hungry? Because I certainly am."

I laughed at his bluntness. It was just plain cuhyoot. "Not that hungry actually but my stomach really needs some food now."

"Good. So where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere will do."

We went inside a restaurant called La Eleonora Cozzella . It was a cozy place with stunning tulip flowers. We ordered our food which I might say was mostly Italian.

"So, can I ask?" he said.

"What?"

"What happened before I picked you up? You know I'm just concerned."

"Nothing to concern yourself with Edward."

"You're my concern Bella." he said gently. Are guys always like this? He just said the same line that my dad said. Talk about fuhreaky!

"I'm not. So quit it. It's not your business!" I got pissed and I didn't realize I shouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I shouldn't have done that to him. He's not the one to blame for my problems in life. I cannot take it all on to him. "No, I'm sorry. It's just a lot has happened to me this day."

He stared at me patiently. I continued, "I got into a fight with my dad."

"Why?" his eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"Since he didn't allow me to go out tonight because I didn't ask for his permission. As if I need that from him."

"Bella, they're still your parents."

"No they're not!" I said stubbornly.

"Yes they are and no matter how you deny it, you're still bonded by your blood."

I laughed." Yeah right. Now, I know you don't know anything about me."

"What do you mean ?"

I looked around o see if someone's listening. Well, the answer? no. I leaned in to him and whispered." Don't ever tell this to anyone. But I'm adopted."

He gasped." Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. You and my bffs Alice and Angela re the ones who only knows this. So please don't tell anyone."

"Promise. But why didn't you tell anyone about it ?"

"It's going to ruin my reputation."

"Oh. So it's very important to you." he simply said.

"Of course. The only thing that makes me survive this life of hell is my undying fans. Sorry about the language."

"No it's okay. So what's wrong with your foster family? I've met a lot of people who enjoy you know."

"I get it. As you know, my life isn't that great. Some people say they want to exchange my life was perfect. It is on the outside but in the inside, it is so not. Totally devastating. My father and mother doesn't understand me since they've got my sister. Which by the way , who really hates me to her every pore. I didn't do anything to her and maybe I can say it's the result of not…being related. It's hard you know not to be mad at them when they could've said it earlier. It's so hard like 5th grade English hard." I laughed.

"Wait. You have a sister? And don't worry I also find it hard. 5th grade English I mean"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" he nodded. " I know. But enough about my ruined life." I grinned, "You. How about you? Have you had any girlfriends?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not that kind of thing."

"Sorry I don't g you that much." (g means get or quite catch up)

"Well, I met this girl in a bar. Her name was Tanya ."

"WoHOwow Hold on. You know my sister?"

"Wait what? She's your…sister? Maybe she's not. There are a lot of--"

I nodded enthusiastically." She is. She's the only Tanya here in Forks." he looked at me incredulously, "What? I checked." I shrugged.

"Oh. Look, I didn't know that she's your sister at that time. She didn't say her last name that time."

"Yeah I know. So continue."

"Well…." he paused for a long time.

"Well?"

"It's kinda awkward since she's your sister."

"Come on. Just tell me now. Spill."

"Okay okay. Well, we kinda…had" he gulped and combed his hair with his fingers. "A one -night stand."

"Oh My God!" I screamed. I covered my mouth. "Sorry. Just shocked. What the hell?! How did that happen? Were you really that into her? Oh wait, one-night stand doesn't mean that way. Maybe you two really did--" he cut me off, "Stop. Look, please let me explain." his eyes were pleading.

"Fine. But promise you won't share too much details like how you…did …it" I swallowed hard.

"Promise. So, I got drunk at this bar and she wasn't exactly. She was drinking water though she said it was vodka."

"Liar" I muttered under my breath.

"So, I really wasn't interested in her but she kept…flirting …with me and then I got drunk and that's what happened."

"So, why did you get drunk in the first place."

"I was depressed about something."

"About what?"

"I failed in English during the 5th grade. That's why I told you it's hard for me too."

"ADM! I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. So, I was so depressed that I drank a lot of beer and vodka and soon I didn't notice I…did it with her."

"Oh." that was all I could say

"So, you ready to leave? It's getting pretty late and you…I mean the people in your house must be worried already."

I scoffed.

"You know you shouldn't be hard on them. Try to understand. Maybe they're just concerned about you."

"Maybe."

He offered to pay the bills and we rode in his Volvo in going home.

"So, thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

"No problem. I had a wonderful time with you too."

"So, one question."

"One."

"Did you love her?"

"Ummm….I don't know how I felt about her but I assure you we're not together anymore."

"Uh-huh. I can see that since you're not going in our house to pick her."

He laughed. "Yeah . Great theory."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. And we're here already. Safe and sound."

"Yeah. Very safe." I laughed." So, I guess this has been a long and great night. Thank you again."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward."

I waited for him to kiss me but he didn't. Odd. Most guys would take advantage of me at this very point. But he didn't. He laughed at my expression.

"You're supposed to go inside now Bella."

"Yeah I know. I just feel like I don't want to." I quickly reasoned.

"Bella." he said in a not-this-again tone.

"Okay okay. Thanks again and goodnight."

"Night. Sweet dreams." he called after me.

I closed the door and was greeted by my slutty sister. I was disgusted at the sight of her. I went up to my room without another word. I tried to remember all that had happened this night. It was all good. I can't get him off my mind. Edward was a gentleman, funny, smart, kind and respectful guy. I may give him a chance. Not just any chance but I feel that I'm slowly falling in love with him.

Edward's POV:

Bella was a wonderful girl. She's sweet, funny and kind. Behind those brown eyes lies sadness, pain, hurt and vengeance. At first, I thought she was being a spoiled brat but now I admire her for her bravery. I was wrong about her in so many things. She was strong and not at all bitchy. Wow. It must be tough for her being an adopted child. If it was me, I would rather die than live with a life you know is a lie. Just then my phone vibrated. It was Emmett calling.

"Hey man."

"Hey Ed. Where did you two go? Next time we know, you were lost. Not a single trace."

"No worries Em. Thanks for asking but we're safe and we just watched another movie which won't involve making out."

"But it was a horror movie."

"Sure. If you're not making out beside us."

"How'd you know?

"Duh Em. It's so obvious."

"Well, I know you two had a good time and it seemed like a date and well, bye Ed. "

"Bye teddy bear."

"Whatever Eddie-poo"

"Don't call me that."

"You started it. Need to go. Bye."

Then he hung up. Sigh. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I still can't get over the fact that I made love with her sister. Very shameful. But I was glad that I spent my entire night with her. She was fun to be with and a very good person. If only people would only get to know her.

Bella's POV:

I woke up to find a happy Alice staring at me.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you for today's class."

"Help? For what?"

"Makeover."

"No. You can't. And besides, we still have to go to school early."

"Whatever. So, how'd it go."

I told her all the details as promised. She squealed in excitement.

"We should definitely makeover you."

"No."

"What would you think Edward will say when he sees you like that."

"He accepts me for what I am."

"Aw. How old-fashioned of you. You're not the Bella I know."

"No Alice. If he sees me makeovered, he'll think it's for him that I changed my look."

"He'll not."

"Yes he will."

"Just ….please Bella." I looked into her pleading eyes. I know I can't resist her in any way.

"Fine. But don't overdo it."

"I won't. Thank you. And I promise I'll make you a ten."

"That would be ah-mazing."

"I know."

"So, I've met a guy." Alice said instantly.

"Who? Where? When?"

"Jasper Hale. In the internet yesterday. I just saw his picture. He's so handsome and super ah-dorable."

"Is he hawt?"

"Um…yeah." she squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! I so want to meet him."

"Hands off. He's mine."

"Okay Al. Besides I have you-know-who." I laughed. "Now, let me see how I look."

I faced the mirror. I look like a movie star. ADM!(OMG in Spanish). I can't wait to go to school and see his reaction.

"Al, you did great!" I hugged her.

"Thank you and hate to say this but I told you so."

"I know. Now I can have Japer into me."

"Wow. Wait. I makeovered you for Edward not Jasper."

"Who says I can't have both?" I giggled. Alice's face was contorted. Her expression was a mixture of disgust and anger. I laughed.

"Chill Al. I won't go for him. I promise. I was just kidding."

"You better be."

"I am. Really. I won't our friendship destroyed just because of a guy right? Now let's go before we'll be late."

We arrived in school ahead of time.

"Hey pretty." we greeted Angela.

"Hey pretties. How've you been?"

"Fine. "Alice replied.

"Totally fine." I can't help grinning.

"So, ready to rock the red carpet?" I said.

They rolled their eyes." Come on." Angela said.

"Wait. I need you to rate me."

"Ten" Alice said quickly.

"Definitely ten." Angela said.

"Thank you. Well Al you look 9 and Angela 9.5"

"Why am I 9?"

"Ummm.. Since I really don't think feather coats are in now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so last year."

"It's not."

"It is. Sorry Al but you asked about it."

"It's okay."

"I think I know why I'm 9.5 not a 10." Angela stated.

"What's your theory?" I challenged.

"My face."

"Ah-mazing. You're correct. You're not smiling now, eye bugs and most of all, no make-up. What happened to you Ang? Are you suicidal? You can't risk your reputation just like that." I snapped my fingers." Well, anyways as you know no need to worry because…"

"We get better and better each day." we said altogether and laughed afterwards. This is life with my bffs. Fun at the same time stressful.

"Come on. We have to move on. We need to walk those halls since it needs diamonds to light the way. Right, pretties?"

"So right."

"Definitely"

We walked into the Billings Hallway and was greeted by our ah-dorable and cuhyoot fans and boys.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Jessica. If you excuhuse me, I'll be L-A-T-E for class. Come on girls"

"OMG Bella! Did you see the look on her face. It was priceless. You totally blew her off!" Angela said.

"Puh-lease. The girl is getting on my nerves. She's annoying in a way and as you know I hate annoying , bitchy, and slutty people.

"I know. I mean we know about it." Alice said.

"Meet you at lunch girlies?"

"Sure." Ang waved buh-bye to me.

"Lunch it is." Alice blew me a kiss and waved.

I waved back to the two of them. I turned back and headed for class. I saw him entering our classroom. Oh. How stupid of me. I forgot he's my seatmate during French cutlass. Gawsh! Excruciating, painful destiny. What have I gotten myself into? As I saw him, I felt the butterflies in my stomach. What should I do? Ignore or not? Whatever. I'll just play it cool. I sat beside him and he just pretended he didn't notice me. Fine. If he want it this way, it will totally be this way. Time to start my own game. And it'll all start with one guy. My first target. The most vulnerable Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike." I turned around, winked at waved at him. He got so confident that he kissed me in front of the class. Urk! How dare he?! I pulled away and slapped him.

"Ow Bella. What was that for?"

"For being a jerk and don't call me Bella. Only my friends call me that." I snapped.

Edward's POV:

I was watching her the entire time. She may not notice it but I do. Many guys like her in a lustful way and I hated them for it. Bella was a good and sweet girl. How could they think of her in that way? I saw her enter a few minutes after I arrived. She sat beside me and didn't say anything. I deliberated for a moment but she waved at Mike in a flirtatious way. What the hell!? Why is she doing that? I thought we were--. Never mind. I guess we really are just friends. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Newton took advantage of her and kissed her against her will. Bella pulled away and slapped him in his face. Ha. Serves him right.

"Ow Bella. What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a jerk and don't call me Bella. Only my friends call me that."

Wow. That was harsh. I had to hide my laughter but I couldn't help it. She looked at me in a murderous way. Uh-oh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like something."

"It's really nothing."

"Spill."

"Okay. It's just that you've got the nerve to slap Newton."

"He deserves it."

"I know."

Then unfortunately classes started and it went on and on until the end of the period. I didn't even had the chance to talk to her again. Just then Eric Yorkie appeared before Bella after the class ended to walk her to class. I think the news reached to him and wanted to be with her. She smiled sweetly and agreed. Now, I couldn't let that happen.

"Sorry Yorkie but I'm taking her to class."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No, he isn't" Bella said. "Edward, Eric asked me first. It's rude you know. As they say first come first serve. I better be going now before I'll be scolded by my teacher. See yah."

What!!?Did she just blew me off? I guess I was hurt but it's what she does and now I realized it. I'd been a fool to believe her. She was a player and she won't ever change. Now, I'll move on with my life and pretend last night didn't happen.

"Hey there. I'm Jane."

"Hi. I'm Edward."

"I see that you're single so wanna come with me on Friday for a movie night?"

"Sure." I replied. If Bella can play with me and move on, I too can love another girl and move on. We'll see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I KNOW YOU'LL HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE QUARREL THAT HAPPENED. I ASSURE YOU THEY'LL BE BACK TOGETHER IN NO TIME. WELL, MY EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK SO THAT MEANS I CAN'T UPDATE IMMEDIATELY. BESIDES, I REALLY WANT TO GET SOME REVIEWS. I WAS WAITING FOR IT BUT IT SEEMS NO ONE ENJOYS MY STORY. JUST TELL ME IF I SHOULD STOP IT. THANKS FOR READING AND KEEP ON REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Plan

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long to update. I was occupied with some stuff. So, I know this isn't long but I hope you like it. Thank you for all of you who reviewed an you're free to ask which parts do you want me to clarify. Continue to review.**

Bella's POV:

The other day was both exciting and frustrating. Exciting in a way that Edward wanted to walk me in class and frustrating since I was supposed to blew him off. It's in the rule book that the one who first asks you should be the one to get the credit not the one who you want to give credit. I have no choice yesterday cuz as much as I wanted to be with him, I can't risk my popularity rate.

"Hey girlies! What took you so long?" I asked my bffs.

"Oh you know. Stuff." Alice said.

"Okay. So, ready?"

"Wait. I need your rating."

"Ehmagawash Ang! Since when do you want to be rated?"

"Since now."

"Oh okay. You're a 9" Alice said.

"Al! Are you crazy?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"She is so 5 for me. "

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Because you're so matchy-matchy today. All yellow blinds me Ang."

"Oh" that was all she could manage to say.

"So, ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Absuhlotely!" Angela said.

"So Alice why are you out of your mind today?"

"It's just so refreshing." she said.

I shot Angela a confused look. She shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"What? Did you say anything?" Alice said.

"OMG! Who are you and what did you do to my fuhriend?"

"I'm still Alice, Bella. I'll tell you about something later."

"Oh okay. How many gossip points?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine."

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go ahead."

"Okay. Bye pretty. See you at lunch!" I waved goodbye to her.

I faced Alice. "So, what is it?"

"We chatted."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Jasper."

"Oh. So?""I think I'm falling for him."

"Be reasonable Al. You haven't met the guy!"

"Well, that's what I'm worried about. I really want to meet him but I don't know how."

"Well, you came to the right person. Don't worry. I'll deal with it. Just relax."

Edward's POV:

Jane was a sweet girl. She was fun to be with. We were talking all about her experiences when I noticed Bella pass by the corridor. My heart did that fluttering thing again. I hate it. That's what happens when she's near me or when she smiles her angelic smile.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"So, are you okay with that?"

"Okay with what? Sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Umm… Is it okay with you if I'm not sitting with you at lunch."

"Of course. Besides I'm sitting with my friend."

"Oh. Great. Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. You're my friend."

She winced then smiled. I tried to listen to the teacher but Bella was the only thing in my mind. The bell rang and I went to the cafeteria to have lunch. I saw her with her friends or what they call bffs. They were laughing about something. I couldn't help but stare at her marvelous face, her sweet smile, luscious lips and perfect body.

"Hey man!" Emmett said.

"Hey." I looked up and saw none other than Rosalie." Hey Rose!"

"Hey! I'm the only one who calls her Rose." Emmett whined like a child. Rosalie smacked him in the head. "Anyone can call me Rose".

I laughed. "Sorry about that. " she said.

"It's okay."

"So, how are you and Bella?"

"We're not together." I just wish we were. I added in my mind.

"Why? You seem so…comfy with each other."

"She has her own love life. Besides I'm seeing Jane."

"Jane Fairish?" she said incredulously.

"Yah. You know her?"

"Duh!? She's like the slut in this school. Sorry."

"It's okay. Better know it now than never, right?"

"Yeah." she laughed.

There was light conversation in the table then we noticed the cafteria was silent. Bella stood up and everyone listened attentively. Wow. She has that power over them.

"Everyone. This is the first in history that there will be polls like this. Well, here I am now ready to announce the top 3 couples in this school. The hot and sizzling couples. These couples were chosen by us, Alice, Angela, and me of course. These people were judged based on how all of us see their love for each other.

So, the couple that ranked number 3 is…"

"Mike and Jessica." Angela said.

"Oops. Looks like we have made a mistake. They're in number four but the couple that ranked number 3 is Aro Hollis and Jane Fairish." Alice corrected.

"Congratulations!" Bella said.

"2nd place goes to…"Alice said.

"Angela and Ben!" Bella shouted.

"And for the first place…" Angela stated.

"It goes to…"Alice continued.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty."

"Rose. It's us! Can you believe it?" Emmett said.

"Yeah ." Rosalie couldn't say anything. She was dumbfounded.

"Well congratulations to you all and to those who are still developing their relationships, do better next time. Maybe you can catch up. Who knows? That's it for today. Thank you for listening everyone!" Wow. That was a very long speech for Bella alone.

I saw Bella come near our table. Now, I feel tense.

"Congratulations to both of you!" she said to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank you." Rosalie said.

"Keep up the good work." then she looked at me "Hey."

"Hi. So, great show up there."

"Thanks."

"Bella, you should sit with us sometime." Emmett offered.

"Sure. I'd be happy to. See you later. My friends are waiting for me." she winked at me.

"Bye. Take care." Emmett said.

Bella's POV:

Classes were excruciatingly long. I can't wait to see my bffs. The bell rang. I hurriedly headed to the cafeteria .I need to come up with a plan to make it up to him for what happened yesterday.

"Hey Bells!" a gleeful Alice greeted me.

"Hey! Where's Angela?"

"IDK."

"Oh. So, I need a brilliant plan from you."

"Plan for what?"

"To catch attention."

"Don't you get that a lot lately."

"Umm…yeah…but I want to make it up to this person."

"Let me guess. Edward?"

"Ahbsuhlotely correct. How did you know?"

"Obvi. All you can think about is him. It's written all over your face."

"Really? Am I really that obvi?"

"Ummm..yeah!?"she continued "So, what did you do to him?"

I told Alice everything that had happened. She sympathized with me.

"ADM! That is so tragic!"

"I know. To think I so like him and I blew him off."

"I know now what to do!" she announced.

She told me her plan and I think it will make me have the attnetion I want from him. Angela arrived and shared her experience with us. She as so funny that I almost died of laughter.

":Bella." Alice called/

"Uh0-huh?" I can't help the giggles coming out of my mouth.

"It's time." she announced/ I became serious all of a sudden. In order to pull this through I should be alert.

I stepped on the table and everyone fell silent. Very good. I want to make sure that he's looking in my direction but Alice sensed it so she stopped me.

"Don't look. Save it for like later."

"Okay. But how am I supposed to know--"

She cut me off. "He's looking at you." I sighed. Time to start the party.

"Everyone. This is the first in history that there will be polls like this. Well, here I am now ready to announce the top 3 couples in this school. The hot and sizzling couples. These couples were chosen by us, Alice, Angela, and me of course. These people were judged based on how all of us see their love for each other.

So, the couple that ranked number 3 is…"

"Mike and Jessica." Angela said.

"Oops. Looks like we have made a mistake. They're in number four but the couple that ranked number 3 is Aro Hollis and Jane Fairish." Alice corrected.

"Congratulations!" I squealed. Everyone clapped for them.

"2nd place goes to…"Alice said.

"Angela and Ben!" I shouted.

"And for the first place…" Angela stated.

"It goes to…"Alice continued.

"Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty."

I saw Rosalie's shocked face and Emmett's proud face.

"Well congratulations to you all and to those who are still developing their relationships, do better next time. Maybe you can catch up. Who knows? That's it for today. Thank you for listening everyone!"

I stepped down the table and was attacked by Alice. "Go now. This is the right time."

I turned back." Don't forget the plan."Alice whispered In my ear.

I went to their table and I can't help but stare at him. He was perfect. A Greek god. I tried my best to look away from him.

"Congratulations to both of you!" I said to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank you." Rosalie said.

"Keep up the good work." I encouraged them.

I looked at him as planned and said, "Hey."

"Hi. So, great show up there."

"Thanks."

"Bella, you should sit with us sometime." Emmett offered.

"Sure. I'd be happy to. See you later. My friends are waiting for me." I winked at Edward flirtatiously. I hope he got the message.

"Bye. Take care." Emmett said.

"Goodbye." I smiled to all of them.

I nearly ran out of nervousness. I did it.

"I did it. Alice! I did it!" I squealed.

"Yes you did. Now hush. Unless you want him to hear you planned this."

"Okay. I owe you one."

"That's two for you."

"Okay." I laughed.

The bell rang which means its time to head for Biology. Officially my favorite subject since he is my lab partner. When I entered the classroom, I was shocked to see Edward and Jane being too cozy for a friendship status. I sat in my usual seat. I pretended to be occupied in something but I can't erase the fact that Jane and Edward may be together by now. Mr. Banner announced it was a movie day today. Thank goodness I can think things over.

"Hey." I was startled by Edward talking to me.

"Hi."

"So, you watching the movie?"

"Kinda. So, why are you not with Jane?"

"Since she's not my lab partner."

"I can switch with her if you want."

"No need. I asked Mr. Banner about it and he still said no."

"Oh." how fast of he. He already asked the teacher to change me.

"So, are you …like a couple or something?" I hope they're not. He deliberated for a moment . "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No. We are.."

**A/N: So, how was it? Please continue to read and review this story please. I also have a new story entitled "you are my destiny". I hope you'll give my stories a chance. Read and Review Please..:D**


	7. Chapter 6: What the Hell Happened?

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I wasn't about to update today but I saw you reviewed a lot and I was inspired and was so excited to tell you what happened next. That's why I updated today. I hope you like it. Read and Review please! :D**

_Previously on Love at First Sight:_

"_So, are you …like a couple or something?" I hope they're not. He deliberated for a moment . "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."_

"_No. We are.."_

Chapter 6: What the Hell Happened!?

"No. We are…" he paused. I held my breath. Please let it not be what I think Please. "just friends." he continued. I sighed in relief. "For now." he added.

"What do you mean for now?"

"We..are taking it slow."

"Oh." I said shocked. "Good for you." I squeaked. I hope it went unnoticed.

"Class, that's it for today. I hope you learned a lot." Mr. Banner announced.

"Ha. You wish." I snorted.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked incredulously. He sounded a bit mad.

"Excuhuse me?"

"You know you play with everyone, criticize them until the last thing you'll ever see. Did you even look at your own mistakes?"

"What's gotten into you? Besides," I flicked my hair above my shoulder" I didn't do anything."

"You just disrespected Mr. Banner . Just because he's a teacher doesn't mean your above him or everyone else here. It's not your popularity and richness that makes you above other people. It's not a reason for you to look down on them." he hurriedly picked his things and went out the door before I could even say anything.

I was speechless for a moment. I was just kidding around a while ago. No need to take things seriously. Gawsh! Yet I thought he understands me. I am so nawt the kind of girl he thinks I am. He misjudged me. I guess he hates my guts now. Him and me? So not meant to be. I get everything I want but he's an exception. He really is special and I don't deserve him. Why do I have to be popular? Not that I don't want it but isn't it supposed to be fun? Now it's so complicated. Maybe he's just better off with Jane the slut. I went outside and met with my two best friends. I forced a preppy smile.

"Hey pretty. What took you so long?" Ang asked.

"Hi Ang. You know. Stuff." I said weakly.

"What's with the suh-ad atmosphere?" Alice saw through me.

"I am so nawt sad."

"One question."

"One."

"Are you from Egypt?" Alice asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then why are you so in de-Nile?"

"I am so nawt in denial!"

"Yes you are." Angela stated.

"Ang! Not you too!"

"We know you too well Bells." Angela shrugged.

"Whatevs. I need to go home. " they both exchanged concerned looks. "To have a beauty rest." I said defensively. They relaxed their tensed positions. They always know that there are times or random days that I'll have a beauty rest.

"Okay. Bye girlies. See yah tomorrow!" I said lively. Even though being happy is the last emotion I'm feeling right now.

"Bye pretty." they chorused.

I walked toward my car. I've decided to buy a book. My pastime since I was a child. But no one knows except my two bffs since it's bad for my reputation. I walked inside the bookstore and picked a book entitled "Pride and Prejudice". It looked interesting for me but I still find Wuthering Heights the best. I was startled when I heard that familiar velvet voice behind me.

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" he asked someone behind me.

"Sure. Why not?" the girl said.

"I'll see you at your house. 7 pm."

"Okay."

"I better go ahead. See you later."

"Later. Bye Edward!"

"Good afternoon Ma'am." the cashier's voice startled me.

"Oh. Here." I hurriedly went out of the bookstore. I turned back and saw none other than Jane. So it was Edward asking Jane. Huh. They really are taking it slow. I went home and crashed on my bed. Why does it have to end like this? Just then the doorbell rang. I was greeted by a smiling Alice.

"Hey Al. What are you doing here?"

"To join you in your beauty rest."

"Oh okay. Where's Ang?"

"With Ben as usual."

"Why are you so happy?"

"None of you concern."

"Oookkaayy."

"So, do you have any gossip?"

"Yeah. Sure. I have an interesting one."

"What?"

"Did you know--" she cut me off. "Wait. How many gossip points?"

"I say 9 for me."

"Okay. Continue."

"Did you know that Jane and Edward are going out?"

"Ehmagawsh! So that's why you're sad and all."

"I am not. I just… had a tough day as you call it."

"Fine. If you say so."

"It's true."

"Oh yes! You had a tough day learning about this gossip." I didn't respond..

"See. I'm right. Just tell m Bells. I'm here for you."

"Fine. You got me."

"See? So, what happened?"

"He-he" I closed my eyes to calm my nerves. I sighed. " He got mad."

"At you?!?" Alice sounded shocked.

"Yeah."

"What the hell!?!? No one I mean NUH-O ONE talks to the alpha like that."

"Well yeah. I was dumbfounded. He really is.. different."

"Sure he is. He's crazy! So, tell me about it."

I told Alice everything that happened during Biology. All the words he said to me were still fresh in my mind. It kinda stung telling about it but I did it. I managed not to cry but I became teary-eyed.

"It's okay Bells." Alice hugged me. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Al. At least you understand."

"Yeah. I know. Unlike him." then she saw what I bought. "You went to the bookstore?"

"Yeah. You've known me since I was a child so you know part of--" she motioned me to stop.

"Yeah. I get it. No need for a speech."

"It-umm..when I was in the bookstore--" I paused.

"Uh-huh? You found many books."

I smacked her in the arm. "Ow!" she yelped.

"Be reasonable."

"Fine. Okay. I'm listening."

"So, when--"

She cut me off again." I'm sure it'll leave a mark tomorrow." she rubbed her arm.

"Are you listening or not?"

"I am listening."

"Okay. When I was in the bookstore, I heard Edward ask Jane for a date tonight 7 pm."

"Ehmagawsh! That is so great news!"

"That is so nawt!"

"Yes. You're going to be a PUH-ARTY CUHRASHER!"We smiled evilly. "What's the plan?"

We hurriedly went to the other room t prepare. Tonight is going to be Ah-mazingly awesome. Tonight, it's all about B-E-L-L-A! Just wait and see.

Edward's POV:

"Class, that's it for today. I hope you learned a lot." Mr. Banner announced.

"Ha. You wish." she snorted.

Who does she think she is? Talking to Mr. Banner in a disrespectful way. The guy didn't even do anything. So, no one is exempted in her criticisms is it? Is it how she is like? She is so not the Bella I loved. Not the Bella I met that night.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Excuhuse me?"

"You know you play with everyone, criticize them until the last thing you'll ever see. Did you even look at your own mistakes?" I couldn't help my anger.

"What's gotten into you? Besides, I didn't do anything."

"You just disrespected Mr. Banner . Just because he's a teacher doesn't mean your above him or everyone else here. It's not your popularity and richness that makes you above other people. It's not a reason for you to look down on them." I merely shouted.

I didn't know what was in my mind. I hurriedly went out. I deliberated things for a moment. Maybe I was just overreacting. I hurt her feelings. I feel like a murderer. I saw Jane with her friends.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Nice to see you Edward."

"So, where you headed?"

"To the bookstore."

"I could go with you."

"Really? That is so sweet. Thanks ."

"No problem. Ready?"

"As we'll never be."

We went to the bookstore and we lined up. I thought I saw Bella in front of us but I guess I'm just imagining things. Besides, Bella doesn't go to bookstores. I'm just so guilty right now that my conscience hunts me. I need to take things off my mind.

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked Jane. Honestly, that question just popped out of my mind.

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

"I'll see you at your house. 7 pm."

"Okay."

"I better go ahead. See you later." I waved goodbye.

"Later. Bye Edward!"

I directly went home and prepared for my date tonight. Maybe tonight I can forget about Bella for once. Jane is a sweet and pretty girl. I'll give her a chance. I hope tonight will go well.

Jane's POV:

I met Edward last week. I came near him because I saw Bella going out with him. Maybe he's the new accessory in this school. Especially when Bella is the one interested in a guy. Almost all girls will be into him if they learn that Bella the most popular girl here is into him. Better be the first to be with him. He was really sweet, kind, understanding, patient and handsome too. No wonder Bella liked him. He's unique not like any other jock. A gentleman and respectful guy. I think I'm falling for him. I was startled by the teacher telling us it's free time. I went with my friends outside and we talked and laughed until the bell rang signaling the end of the day in school.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Nice to see you Edward." I was just thinking about you. I added in my mind. Gosh! What has gotten into me? I must be really into him now.

"So, where you headed?"

"To the bookstore."

"I could go with you."

"Really? That is so sweet. Thanks ." He really is sweet. No one ever did that to me. Let alone respect me like he did. He is my ideal guy.

"No problem. Ready?"

"As we'll never be." I giggled. The old Jane never giggles with a guy. Odd and so weird for me.

We arrived at the bookstore and he helped me pick some books. He has a great taste in those though. We lined up to pay for the things I bought when…

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" he asked me. I didn't expect that.

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

"I'll see you at your house. 7 pm."

"Okay."

"I better go ahead. See you later."

"Later. Bye Edward!" I bid goodbye.

I went home and prepared for my date tonight. Anytime soon he'll be arriving and I want to be ready and look presentable. Most importantly, look refreshed and stunning that he can't take his eyes off me. I am so excited for tonight. Maybe just maybe who knows he'll ask me to be his girlfriend. Every girl in school would be so jealous especially when they realize his hotness.

**A/N: How was it? I know it's mostly the same but I just want to write what the other characters were thinking. I hope you liked it. If some of you or even all of you are still confused, I'll be glad to help you. Just review and I'll explain it to you. Thanks for reading. Continue to read and review please. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Hurt by the Truth

**a/n: sorry if I haven't updated for a while. Well, I hope you'll enjoy the story and forgive me if it sucks. Read and review please..**

Bella's POV:

"You're all set!" a happy Alice said.

"Rate me."

"10 as usual."

"I don't want to be the usual. I want to be more."

"You are." I looked at her disbelievingly. "Look at your reflection if you don't believe me Bells."

I turned around to face the mirror. I looked great. Gorgeous I might say. My eyebrows were perfectly arched. There was a tint of blush on my cheeks and I had red luscious lips. My hair curled and bounced pretty well. It was piled atop my head. (a/n: picture of her hair is in my profile)

"Wow."

"See? I told you."

"Thank you Al! You're so great!""I know. Well, time to change."

"Okay. I'll just pick my clothes."

"No need. I already picked it up."

"Thanks."

I changed in the bathroom and had myself checked one last time. I looked formal but not too formal. I wore a green short dress and paired it with a black stilettos. I wore diamond earrings to add some effect.(a/n: both pictures of the dress and the stilettos are in my profile. Even the earrings.)

"What do you think?" Alice asked me about her dress. She was wearing a stunning red dress and paired it with black stilettos. Her hair was set into loose curls and she looked like a seductress based on her make-up. She also painted her nails into a wild red color which made her look more exotic. (a/n: picture of the whole outfit of Alice is on my profile)

"I so love it! Definitely a 10!"

"Thank you!"

" So, do I look okay?"

"Something's missing."

"What?"

"This." she fastened the choker on my neck and gave me a white clutch.

"It's too much for this night Al."

"That clutch is just a Leopard Chateau Clutch from L.A.M.B and the choker may be too much but it's for him. Everything is for him, remember?"

"Fine. I'll let this pass for now since we'll be late if we're still going to argue over this."

"Good choice. Let's go."

"BTW, is this real?"

"Of course it's real diamond. I don't use fake."

"Neither do I. Just making sure."

She smiled in response. When we arrived at Jane's house, we saw the two of them getting inside the Volvo. We followed them and they went inside a restaurant called "Fuengirola de Torremolinos".

"Focus Bella. We need to pull this off. "

"Okay. What will I do?"

She went near me and whispered.

"That is so ah-mazing." I laughed freely.

Edward's POV:

"Edward, can you pick those flowers I ordered later this evening?" Esme asked.

"What time?"

"Around 7."

"I'm so sorry mom but I can't."

"Why's that so?"

"I …asked this girl out and it's kinda around 7 too."

"Are you serious."

"Very."

I was startled when she hugged me. "It's okay." she caressed my face, "Oh. You are growing so fast. "Well, your brother will get it for me. Have a great time dear. I hope she's a great girl." she left the room.

"I hope so too." I muttered under my breath.

I went to her house and waited for her there. After a few minutes, she went down.

"So, how do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a black dress that showed her curves perfectly. She paired it with black stilettos and a simple necklace. She wore light make-up and tied her hair in a bun.

"Gorgeous. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

I opened the passenger door for her. We had a small talk about her family on our way to the restaurant.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"That would be a surprise."

We arrived at the restaurant and we went directly to the seats I reserved a while ago.

"This place is amazing."

"I guess. This is the place where my sister's wedding was held so it kinda has a symbolism for me."

"Wow."

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"You can decide for me."

"Okay."

We ordered drinks and we talked during the entire night. She was fun to be with. The night went well until…

Bella's POV:

"Alice, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You can pull this off."

"Okay."

The doors opened and we entered the restaurant. I saw Edward and Jane staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Concentrate." Alice whispered sternly.

Alice strutted her way to the waiter and whispered something.

"Come on. He's waiting."

"Right. How come he agreed to this?"

"He's my cousin. Blood is thicker than water Bells."

"Where is he?"

"I'm calling him to make an entrance." I remained silent. I walked slow just as Alice told me. "Here he comes. Act like your surprised. Remember what I've told you."

"Gotcha."

I felt someone scoop me from the back. I squealed. Alice's cousin is hot! I just realized now. He had his tie loose and his messy bronze hair was so attractive. He's cute I may say. He dropped me on the floor and kissed my hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan."

"You too Mr. Brandon."

"So, may I escort you today?"

"Of course you can."

We went inside the private place in the restaurant so no one can hear us.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. From here, I can see Edward and Jane perfectly.

"She left us alone so we can continue the plan."

"Oh. You're quite an actor are you?"

"Yeah. But I don't have to act on you. You're so gorgeous. Alice described you wrongly. You're more than what I expected."

"Thanks I guess."

"The pleasure is mine."

"So, your Alice's cousin?"

"As you may see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been a cousin to Alice. I was more like a brother to him."

"Oh. I see."

"Ready to order sir?" the waitress kept on flirting with him. He's handsome for his own good that's why.

"Bella?" he asked.

"You decide. I eat anything. Don't worry."

"Even humans and rats?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Be reasonable will you?"

"Okay then. We'll have your specialty here."

"Okay sir. Coming right up."

I looked at him incredulously. "What? I eat anything." he stated and threw his hands up in the air. I busted into giggles.

"Are you always this funny?"

"I don't really know."

"I might as well ask Alice."

"Fair for me. Well, Ms Swan are you always this gorgeous?"

"No and I for one know that I'm not pretty."

"AS my friend 'mirror' here says you're the opposite."

"You're friends with a mirror?" I said hiding my laughter.

"Well, I'm quite a friendly due."

I laughed. "I can see that."

"So, we were not introduced properly. I am Josh Gage Connor Brandon but you can cal me Josh or Gage. It's up to you."

"What if I want it to be Brandon?"

"It would be okay too."

"Well, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. You can call me Bella."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Isabella Marie."

"Nice to meet you too Josh Gage Connor."

"You're a fun girl Bella. Did you know that?"

"I guess I know now. You just told me."

"True. How stupid of me." he grinned. He is just so adorable. No wonder he and Alice became close. Maybe he'll be my next brother too. Who knows. We ate and had small talk. He always make it a point to make me laugh. I was having a great night with him. Then my phone vibrated.

"It's Alice." I told him. "I better get this."

"Of course." he said.

"Hey Al. What's up?" I asked.

"It's time. Tell him."

"Okay."

I snapped the phone shut. "So, what did she say?" he asked .

"She says we should initiate the plan now."

"Didn't we a while ago?"

"It was just the beginning. Didn't Alice tell you?"

"I know. I was just goofing around."

"Oh. So, ready?"

"I guess." he said. I smiled at him. "Let's go." I declared.

"Wait." he said.

"What? I thought you were ready."

"Trust me. Wait here."

"Okay."

I looked around. I was inside the "private place" and I saw that Josh went up to the stage where a live band was performing. He whispered something to the lead singer and he singer stepped out of the stage. I called Alice.

"Al, what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know. The singing plan is so nawt my idea."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. Continue the plan?"

"What? I'll just march up there and trip is that it? I look dumb."

"Sorry. You can just wait for him."

"Fine. "

"He's good at those. Trust me."

"I hope so. I better go. Bye Al."

"Bye pretty."

"So, " Josh announced on stage. Even though I was inside, I can still hear what's going on outside. I pretended to not hear. If he's acting this, I might as well go with the flow. " This song is for my beautiful date over there, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan."

I can feel all of their stares at my back. Good thing I wasn't facing them. I pretended to be preoccupied. The doors opened and the waiter called me.

"Ms. Swan?" the waiter called.

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to escort you outside." he said. Oh. So this is the plan.

"Where's Josh?"

"I'm not supposed to answer questions."

"Okay."

I went out and the waiter led me to the middle of the floor where the band was playing but no one was singing. I looked around. I couldn't find Josh so I just faced the stage hoping he would appear there.

"_Follow me into my world . Let your worries fade with every step you take _" I was startled. I turned back to find out who was singing. There he was in front of me. Josh was singing for me.

"_Baby whatcha' waiting for . Let the tango take control . Feel the music inside your soul (Oh) My hand is out, just grab a hold. Watch time fade away . My arms will keep you safe . It's just you and me . Dancing in this dream . Whatever you do, don't wake me up. The feeling's real won't let it stop, no._ "he held out his hand. I took his hand and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"_Don't be afraid, take my hand .Forget the world .Will you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente .Trust in me, take a chance feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me .Podemos bailar eternamente "_he continued singing. Then he knelt in front of me.

"Ms. Swan, will you dance with me?" he asked. I smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thank you." he kissed my hand.

He passed the microphone to another guy and we danced right in front of everyone.

"Josh,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, as you know, dancing is not my thing."

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading. I'll handle you. Trust me."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then the song continued.

_Now I have you next to me Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)Baby, don't fight the feeling We're floating on the clouds If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

I took his hand and we swayed on the dance floor.

_As time fades away My arms will keep you safe It's just you and me _

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up The feeling's real, won't let it stop, no _

"It's be easy." he whispered.

"For you." I snorted.

Then he twirled me and his steps became aggressive. I followed his foot. And soon I was dancing like him. Wild and carefree._Don't be afraid, take my hand Forget the world Will you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente Trust in me, take a chance Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente _

"I told you. You're a good dancer I may say."

"You taught me well." I laughed.

Our steps became slower and I seductively swayed my body.

_Dance with me (I'm dancing with you) For this moment in time (My dreams have come true) My darling just dance with me If only one night _"Don't be afraid, take my hand . Forget the world . Will you dance, dance with me " he whispered the lyrics on my ears while we were dancing.

_Podemos bailar eternamente _

"Trust in me, give me a shot. " he changed the lyrics. Well, not all but a part of it.

_Feel the Tango When you dance, dance with me Podemos bailar eternamente_

"One last turn." he told me. I twirled freely away from him and then we bowed.

"That was amazing!" I gushed.

"See? You enjoyed it."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Anything for you." then he kissed my cheek. The crowd cheered and clapped for us.

Alice came with Jane and Edward. I was shocked. This is so nawt the plan! I'm not prepared. Gawsh! I didn't notice Josh was holding my hand. He squeezed my hand for support. I smiled at him.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bells." Jane said.

"I didn't notice you a while ago."

"Yeah. We were just over there having dinner." Edward said sarcastically. Couldn't he be more obvious?

"Oh. You two are dating or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are." Jane immediately.

"Really?" I feigned surprise.

"Yeah. He is just so sweet." she hugged him.

"Are you a couple?"

"Yeah. We kind of are."

"That is so great! How long have you been a couple?"

"A week."

"Ehmagawsh! You should have told me a little earlier. You could be in the top 3 hot couples. I'm so sorry. I have no idea you two are."

"It's okay."

"At least now that I know about it I can include you in the nominees. Who knows, maybe you'll win right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. By the way, I want you to meet Josh Gage Conner Brandon." I declared.

"Josh, this is Jane and Edward Jane. "

"Hi." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Edward shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too." Josh said.

"Sorry Bella but we really need to go."

"No problem Jane. You two have a nice night. Bye!"

"Bye and nice meeting you Josh." she said, "Bye Alice." then she faced Edward. "Let's go."

He nodded. "Bye Bella, Alice and nice meeting you Josh."

"You too."

They went out and I sighed in relief.

"That went great." I said relief written in my face.

"Yeah. Except for the fact you all ignored me."

"We didn't Al."

"You did. But I understand. Don't worry. So, did you have a great time?"

"Yes we did. You didn't tell me Bella here is quite funny." Josh answered.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said sarcastically.

"Umm.. Josh. Did I ask you?"

"Yeah."

"Uh. No! I was asking Bella. So Bella?"

"Good."

"Define good."

"Well, it was good since your cousin here was funny. I say it wasn't great since I had to face them and hear the painful truth about them."

"It's okay Bells. I'm here for you." Alice hugged me.

"I don't get you. Who's them?"

"None of your business Gage." Alice said.

"You call him Gage?" I asked.

"Yeah. Because he doesn't want to be called like that."

"Really? But he said he's okay with any name."

Alice looked at the grinning Josh. "Care to explain that, Gage?"

"Later. Not in front of Bella."

"Excuhuse me? I can handle things." I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes you can." he laughed. "Even dancing."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No. But you're quite amusing."

I scoffed. Alice interrupted. "Guys, now isn't the time to fight."

"We're not fighting. It's just Bella here is persistent." Josh aid.

"First of all I am not persistent and yes we are fighting." I turned my back on him.

"Well, let's call it a night. Thanks Gage for being a part of this." Alice said.

"No problem. And thank you for introducing me to this gorgeous girl."

"Hmph." I scoffed.

He went in front of me and kissed my hand, "Until then Ms. Swan." then stood up "Have a great night guys."

I didn't respond.

"Don't worry about her Josh. Gage I mean. Bella tends to be ..tough if she knows she's right."

"I am right Alice!"

"Yeah you are. " she turned to Josh "Bye. Thanks for your help again."

"No problem. And I'm glad I became a part of your plan even though I don't know what it's all about."

He went out of the place and Alice drove me to my house.

"Thanks Alice for everything."

"No worries."

"So, did you meet that Jasper guy already?"

"No."

"BTW, what's his full name?"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale.

"I think I know how to repay you."

"How?"

"That's a secret I would never tell."

"Please Bells."

"You'll know it soon. Have a great night Al!" I went out of the car and went inside my house.

I crashed on my bed and deliberated things. My life just sucks without him. I sound so lame right now. Heck he talked me into this! I really can't stand it when Jane said they were dating. As if she's pretty! She is so nawt! She is just a wannabe and she follows my style. Excuhuse me? Jane could never win. This game isn't over. I'll fight and guess what? I most definitely will win.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about it. Please forgive me if I haven't updated for a long time. I was waiting for your reviews. State your opinions and continue to read and review! Thanks a lot!:D**


	9. chapter 8: jEALOUSY

**A/N: I hope you forgive me for not updating soon. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Read and review please. Sorry for grammatical errors and typo-errors. Thanks a lot! :D**

Edward's POV:

Bella together with Alice entered the restaurant. She was very pretty. Perfect. She wore a dress that showed off her curves. Her curly hair and red lips makes it irresistible for anyone to not admire her.

"So, after that we---" I tried to pay attention to Jane but all I could notice was Bella. She was the most gorgeous in this restaurant. I wonder what she's doing here. It was like my whole world stopped when she walked toward a place where a waiter was leading her.

"Edward? Edward!" Jane called my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't listening. What made you preoccupied?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." I glanced one last time at her. This time Jane followed my gaze.

"Oh. That's why." Jane said in realization.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"I know. Look around you. You're not the only one." I did what I was told. Everyone's mouth was gaped open. They were astounded by her beauty. Even the girls around couldn't take their eyes away from her.

"Don't worry. It's just that Bella has this really great effect on people. I couldn't be more shocked. She does this always. But she doesn't seem to notice."

"I see."

"I bet the girls are so jealous." she said "Even me." she murmured too low that if you were not paying attention you wouldn't catch it. I think it wasn't meant for me to hear.

"Really?"

"What?" she said startled.

"You're jealous of her?"

"Who isn't?"

"You don't need to be jealous. You're really pretty. Unique in a way. Why be jealous right?"

"You just say that because you're not a girl."

"I don't need to be a girl to know that you're pretty. Inside and out."

"Thanks."

I smiled at her. Even if he' not the prettiest in this restaurant or the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on, she has a good attitude and is so much better than Bella. We talked for a while but I can't help looking at Bella. She was with another guy. They seem so happy and comfortable with each other.

"So, " the guy that was with Bella said on stage." This song is for my beautiful date over there, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." Everyone looked inside the place. She was clueless. Then a waiter led her to the place wherein she was facing the stage. She was confused and was looking for someone. Maybe she's not used being left alone.

"Oh. That is so sweet. Don't you think?" Jane asked.

"I guess." I don't know what to say.

Then the guy appeared behind her surprising her. The guy sang and asked her to dance. The lead singer of the band sang again and they swayed on the floor like they are the only ones there. Like they're in their own world. They were perfect for each other. He fits for a princess like Bella. At least the guy deserves her unlike me. What the hell am I thinking!?! I am with Jane and now I'm thinking about Bella. I can't get her out of my mind. But I might say they fit together perfectly like a missing piece in a puzzle. I tried to watch them but it hurts inside. I really don't know why. Is it possible that I'm really falling for Bella? The singing stopped and I can see Bella's happy face. Everyone clapped for them.

"So, I didn't notice you were here." I looked up only to see Alice.

"Oh hey Alice. Aren't you with Bella?" Jane asked.

"No. I don't want to be a third wheel." she laughed.

"Oh. Are they together?" I asked.

"Not yet. Anyways, Bella would love to see you both. You to are dating can you imagine?" she said.

"Yeah. Edward here is just so sweet." Jane stated.

"Well, come on. I'll tell Bella you're here." She pulled Jane and Jane pulled me. I really have no choice but to face them. Even its going to eat me up inside.

Jane's POV:

Bella's date is just so romantic. She really is very lucky. I guess if I would be Bella for one day, my life would be like heaven. When the Edward and I went with Alice, Bella saw us immediately and greeted us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bells." I said.

"I didn't notice you a while ago."

"Yeah. We were just over there having dinner." Edward said sarcastically. What's wrong with him?

"Oh. You two are dating or something?" she asked.

"Yeah. We are." I immediately said.

"Really?" she was surprised. Even if I'm not pretty, it doesn't mean I can have a handsome boyfriend right?

"Yeah. He is just so sweet." I went closer to him.

"Are you a couple?"

"Yeah. We kind of are."

"That is so great! How long have you been a couple?"

"A week."

"Ehmagawsh! You should have told me a little earlier. You could be in the top 3 hot couples. I'm so sorry. I have no idea you two are."

"It's okay."

"At least now that I know about it I can include you in the nominees. Who knows, maybe you'll win right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. By the way, I want you to meet Josh Gage Conner Brandon." I declared.

"Josh, this is Jane and Edward Jane. "

"Hi." I looked at him flirtatiously but I guess it didn't work.

"Nice to meet you." Edward shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too." Josh said.

"Sorry Bella but we really need to go."

"No problem Jane. You two have a nice night. Bye!"

"Bye and nice meeting you Josh." I said, "Bye Alice." then I faced Edward. "Let's go."

He nodded. "Bye Bella, Alice and nice meeting you Josh."

**A/N: So, how was it? Tell me what you think. Read and Review please..:D**


	10. Author's note: Very important

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry if I made this author's note a chapter. Don't worry. This will be just short. I just want to apologize mainly because I can't update for about 2 weeks. It's because I'm going on a vacation with my family. I hope you'll forgive me and I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I'll also try to update during these 2 weeks but I can't promise anything. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm really sorry about this.**

**Yours truly,**

**katiemariecullen**


	11. Chapter 9: Revenge planned

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for so many days but forgive me. I've been on this vacation and it really stressed me out. I would like to say thank you for all your support. Well, I just would like you to know that I'll give a sneak peek to those who reviews any of my stories. I hope you continue reading it and well here it is. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Bye Bella, Alice. Nice meeting you Josh."

Jane and I went outside and I drove her home. I was startled when she asked me,

"Do you have any problems or misunderstandings with Bella?" she asked.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"It's because of how ...I mean the way you acted a while ago...it was..." she had loss of words.

"How did _**I**_ act Jane?" I challenged her.

"I don't know...hostile?" she seemed unsure.

"Look, it's nothing. I was just having headaches at that time. Besides, I don't really know her. We don't even talk. I only know her by name."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."I lied. We talked for one night. But it was only one night and Bella probably forgot about it. Besides, she doesn't need to know. I want to cut all relationships from Bella. I will consider her as my past and Jane as my present.

"Odd." She simply said.

"What?"

"I saw you and Bella one night in the mall. You were having fun. Both of you were laughing and talking." she said."Oh well, must be my imagination." She said finally.

I wanted to be honest but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I wanted to move on. "Yeah. Must be your imagination." I said.

We arrived at her house and she didn't ask any questions then. She hesitated in going out.

"Well, if ever it was you I just want you to know that I won't tell a soul about it." She kissed my cheek and opened the passenger door, "Goodnight Edward. I had a great time tonight. Thanks." She said.

I rolled the passenger window. "Tonight was really great." I called out to her. "We should do it again."

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Goodnight Jane. Sweet dreams."

"You too." She smiled.

I drove back to my house and was greeted by none other than my best buddy Emmett.

"Hey Em." I walked past him then faced him again."What are you doing in my house at this time?"

"Is it bad to ask my favorite person in the world—" I cut him off.

"I am not your favorite person in the world Em. Rose is."

"Okay fine. Second favorite person in the world—" I motioned him to stop.

"What about your family?"

"Come on Ed. You're ruining my speech."

I raised one of my eyebrows."Speech? You prepared one?"

"No. But whatever. I'll just be direct with you. How was the date?"

"Fine I guess."

"What do you mean fine? There are a lot of 'fine' s. It was okay but you didn't get to have fun is equal to fine. It was fun but you got really embarrassed is also equal to the definition of fine. Or--"

"Okay. I had enough. I'm going to bed." I said dismissively.

"Oh no. It wasn't that bad." He said feigning to be shocked. "Or is it?"

"No it's not. I had a great time and I hope she too had a great time. It was just there was an…unexpected intrusion that happened. If that's what you call it."

"What intrusion?"

"Do you mean who Em?"

"Oh. It's a person. Who is it?"

"No one. Now, you've had enough information. Sleep tight Em."

"Please tell me. I can help." He said. Emmett is right. He really can help me considering he's in the higher society and can mingle with their group. But should I use him to get to Bella? Oh my God. What am I thinking!? I just had a fantastic night with Jane and all I can think about is how to get Bella to be impressed. I'm not doing this. I have to move on.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?"

"You just said you have to move one. Move on from what?" he asked.

Oops. Did I really say that aloud? "Nothing. Just goofing around."

"You don't look like you're goofing around. You need help Ed. Your lovelife is at stake."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Look I can help you dude. Just let me."

"Okay fine. It was Bella. She showed up."

"Stalker isn't she?" he said devilishly.

"It's nothing like that. Maybe it was just coincidence." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She had a date."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Well, since Bella showed up I couldn't even concentrate on my food and then it happened so fast. I saw her and her date so comfortable with each other and I had this feeling. A really bad feeling that I wanted to box that guy."

"OOOHHH…That's what you call jealousy"

"What?"I asked.

"You are jealous of the dude man!" he said. I can't believe I'm jealous of the guy. But Em was right. I am jealous of the guy. He has Bella. Very lucky dude.

"Whatever. And then Alice came—"

"Wowowow….Wait a minute, Alice as in Alice Brandon was there?" he asked as though he can't believe it.

"Yeah. She was there."

"Then what happened?" he asked enthusiastically.

"You know the usual stuff. We met the date and his name was Josh and Bella said about the couple-thing."

"What couple-thing?"

"The contest wherein you and Rose got the first place remember?"

"Oh right. Why did she say that to you?"

"Cuz she had this crazy idea on her head that Jane and I could join it." I said annoyed at the thought.

"Wouldn't that be great?"

"No. It would be awful."

"Oh. I get it." Realization hit him. "You don't like Jane."

"It's not exactly like that."

"Yes it is. Don't worry Ed. I understand you. Bella is way hotter than Jane."

I smacked him hard on the arm, "It's not what I'm after for."

"Really?"

"Be reasonable Em."

"Okay okay. I know it now. You like Jane as a friend but Bella as more than a friend. Am I right?"

"Er.. you can say that." I admitted shyly. "But you can't tell anyone especially her."

"Yeah dude. I won't. Chill."

"So, you got the explanation you need. Now I'm going to bed."

"Wait. Hold on. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you want Bella or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want it to be an Edward and Bella show?"

"I want to. But it isn't supposed to be a show."

"It wasn't meant to be literal genius."

"Ooohhh.. Since when do you say things figuratively?"

"Since I met Rosalie."

"Oh. That girl really changed you and I'm glad you met her."

"Yeah. Me too." He said. I turned away from him and went up the stairs. "Can I sleepover?" Emmett asked.

"You ask my Mom."I simply said.

"I asked her a while ago and she said yes. Where am I staying?"

"I have no choice but to let you stay in my room."

"Yes." Emmett pounded his fist in the air.

Emmett's POV:

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

No. Why? Are we having a date? Sorry. But I'm taken already." He said sarcastically.

"No we're not. Besides, you're not taken. Not yet anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to help you with Bella."

"Get lost. I don't want her and her dirty tricks."

"Dirty tricks?"

"Uh-huh. She's a player."

"She isn't Edward. She's just having a hard time."

"Fine. If you say so." He said.

"So, are you cooperating with me or not? I can't do it alone."

"Fine. What will you do?"

"First, we're going to make you" I paused "A STAR."

"How the hell would you do that?"

"Simple. I'm the best in our team right?"

"Right."

"So, all I have to do is train you really well so you can be in the soccer team then you can beat me, the captain then all of them are really going to be impressed by you. You're even going to be more popular than I am by then but I don't care as long as I have my Rosie." I said.

"You're just sleepy Em."

"No I'm not. Practice starts tomorrow.5:30 pm sharp. Don't be late or I'll kick your ass."

"I didn't even say I'll do it."

"You have no choice."

"Yes I do and I won't go tomorrow."

"Edward, look at it this way, if you become popular she'll be going to you and maybe other girls too. Maybe you can move on if you have a lot to choose from. "

"You're right. This will be my sweet revenge." He grinned. "Okay. I'm going."

"That's the spirit."

"Thanks Em. What would I do without you?" he said sarcastically.

I laughed."Just do all what you can and we'll succeed."

"To success!" he shouted.

Edward's POV:

"To success!" I shouted. If this will be successful, I can show Bella how it hurts to fall in love with someone who is never serious with you. Revenge is coming on the way. I rather say Bella should be prepared when it hits her on her face. I have never been like this. A person who craves for vengeance. But she made me into a beast like this. She brought the worst out of me. And now she's going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope it didn't bore you to death. So, what do you think will Edward do to her? Can he really do it? Find out soon. Please continue reading this story. :P**


	12. chapter 10: Getting in and Getting sick

**A/N: I would like to say thanks for all of your support especially Honeybun911 and 13vicky13 who reviewed this story. You inspired me to write more. Continue to read and please review. I'll be giving sneak peeks to those who reviews. Thanks. Enjoy!:P**

Bella's POV:

"Ehmagawash! I'm so late!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up at around 8 but school starts on 7. Ugh! I hate my life. Why the hell should I think about him. It's Edward's fault. I stayed up all night trying to figure what I'm going to do. Now, I have to figure what _I'm_ going to do now. I phoned Alice.

"Come on Al. Pick up." I commanded. I looked so stupid right now. The phone beeped.

"Hey this is Alice. I'm currently unavailable. Please leave a message."

"Hey Al. It's B. I'm kind of..having headaches and I'm so sick right now so kindly tell our teachers I can't go to school today. Call me if you receive this. Lovelots. Buh-bye." I snapped the phone shut. I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Bella?" my mother oops cuhrection foster mother called.

"Yeah?" I sounded irritated. Well, the truth is I am.

"Why aren't you at school?" she asked. Now, she's getting on my nerves. She can't just ask questions like that. What does she care.

"Why aren't you at work?" I fired back.

"Don't talk like that to me young lady." she accused.

"Ohh Talk like what?" I feigned innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I laughed. "Would I ask if I know?" she remained silent. "You really have no common sense." I said sarcastically. She slapped me. In turn I slapped her back. "How does it feel?" I challenged. I went upstairs and changed. I went to the bookstore . It's what I do when I'm upset. Buy books and spend my money all I want. I was about to line up for the books I got when..

"Bella?" a familiar voice said. I turned to look at the person standing behind me with a goofy grin.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I said shocked by what I saw.

Edward's POV:

"I feel that this isn't right." I said nervous about what I was to do.

"Don't be a whiny kid. I know you'll pass. They follow orders from me and who planned this?" he asked rhetorically. "None other than me." he laughed. "You can do it besides you're good. I lost about 5 times to you during our practices. "

"Who knows maybe you're losing just to make me feel better."

"Nope. That was my best shot. Now be a man."

"I am. I'm just worried she might see me."

"Then the better. She can see how great you are."

"Whatever."

He laughed. "Entering the soccer field and now ready for try out." he announced like he was hosting something. "Good luck. I'll just be with the team." he said.

"Okay. Thanks by the way."

"No worries. Do your best." he said encouragingly.

"Okay team. Someone's going to try out for our ..well …soccer team ." Emmett said in a loud voice.

"Who?"

"Oh. Here he comes." Emmett pointed at me.

"Hey. That's Edward Cullen right?" a guy from the team asked.

"Yeah. How did you know him dude?" Em said.

"Everyone knows he went out with Bella and Jane. Two hottest girls in school." the guy explained. I was shocked. I didn't go out with Bella. We just had dinner. Friendly dinner. Where did they hear that? It's like everyone knows that I had dinner with her. Even Jane knows it. "Who knows maybe he can get Tanya too." he added.

"Shut it. He's here to be in our team." Emmett said. He turned to me "So, Eddie." I hate it when he calls me like that, "We need you to compete with Chad here. Suppose you're the leader of this team and Chad is the leader of the other team If your team wins you're in but if you don't we're going to decide what to do to you. Sorry this is how it works if you're late in applying. It's up to your team. So, you in?" he said.

"Definitely."

Alice's POV:

"Hey Ang."

"Hey. Where's Bella?" Angela asked.

"IDK. I haven't seen her yet."

"Well, we should wait for her in our usual place."

"Yeah. I'll just buy some coffee. Be right back."

"Okay. I'll be here."

I went to Starbucks and ordered an iced frappuccino. I checked my phone for a couple of times but Bella hasn't still called. When I went back to the bench , she still wasn't there. I'm starting to worry about her.

"Hey Al. It's 5 minutes before the bell rings."

"Oh."

"Should we go inside now?"

"I guess. Where is Bella now?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen her while I was here. You should call her."

"No way. She will be mad. She is so nawt a morning person."

"Right. I forgot. Let's go now. We don't want to be late."

"Okay. Let's go." I said finally. We strolled in the lobby. It felt weird mainly because one of our bffs is missing and turns out she's our alpha. People are looking at us like we're insane. Whatever. We are the leaders in this school so we should act like one. I really don't know what to do. Who'll be alpha now? Well, I'll worry about that later. Time to show them we can just be like Bella.

"Hey Al?" Angela's voice distracted me from my thoughts

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're going to be late if we're going to walk slow. Can we..speed up if it's okay with you. It's just I don't want to be late."

"Sure. No problem." I said. We arrived in our class just in time when the teacher arrived. During the lecture, my phone kept on beeping but I couldn't answer it. Like hello my phone will be confiscated and I do nawt want that to happen. The bell rang and I totally forgot about my phone and the constant beeping. I just checked it during lunch and it was Bella. She left a message.

"Hey Al. It's B. I'm kind of..having headaches and I'm so sick right now so kindly tell our teachers I can't go to school today. Call me if you receive this. Lovelots. Buh-bye." she said. OMG! I knew something was wrong. Bella wouldn't miss school just like that. I need to go to her house later but now I should do what I was told. Telling teachers she's sick and that she be excused.

"Hey Mr. Banner. Bella can't come. She's really experiencing a very bad headache and she really is very sick. I hope you'll excuse her." I said.

"Sure. I hope she'll get well soon. Please tell her that." he said.

"Okay. Thanks sir."

I told the same speech about Bella to all teachers that I kinda got it all mixed up. Sometimes I say she has severe sickness and headache. Isn't it supposed to be severe headache and she is sick. Or can it also be..Gawsh! I'm so confused. It's tiring than I ever thought. I happen to pass by the field to tell the P.E. Coach who by the way wasn't there when I saw Edward playing there. I stopped dead on my tracks. What is he doing here? I thought he wasn't a member of the team. Just as I was about to go inside, the game was done. A guy from the team went out. I need to let him spill some details. Quick Al. Think. And speak before he'll be gone.

"Hey." I said sweetly.

"Hi."

"Your part of the team right? I'm Al--"

He cut me off. "Yeah. I'm part of it. And you don't need to introduce yourself. I know who you are Ms. Brandon."

"Oh."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh well you know. Just passing by. Listen, I was wondering--"

He cut me off again. "Definitely."

I was confused. "Excuhuse me?"

"I would definitely go out with you."

I laughed. "Sorry but I don't date. Not yet anyway. I was just about to ask you why Edward Cullen is playing on the field."

"Oh not you too."

"What?"

"You're into him. He's a lucky man. He gets every girl in this school. Bella. Jane. And now you." he shook his head.

"It's not like that. I'm not into him. I was just curious."

"Oh. Well, he tried out for the team. Turns out he's really good. He's part of the team now."

"Since when?" I said snappily.

"Since today."

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me. Good luck with your game." I walked to my car hurriedly and was so excited to go to Bella's house to tell her the good news when I saw Jane and Edward getting too comfortable for a 'just friends' status. Oh yeah I forgot they're dating but they don't fit. Nothing seems to fit. They don't even have a thing in common. I bet. Whatever. Bella can pull plans like no one else in Forks and it's always successful. I won't be surprised when one day that slut Jane will be out of our way. I was so excited that I phoned Bella

"Hey B. I've received your message and I say Mission Accomplished. I have good news for you. You're going to be so excited as I am now. Be right there at your house. Hope you'll be well after you hear my news. Hugs and kisses for my bff." I left her the message and drove as fast as I can to her house. I can't wait to tell her about it. She's going to adore me.

Unknown POV:

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she said emphasizing every word.

"Hi B. Good to see you again." I said. Bella never changed. She even bloomed and she became gorgeous. From plain pretty and preppy Bella she became gorgeous and sophisticated Bella.

"OMG! OMG!" she squealed in excitement. I couldn't help laughing at her reaction. Bella's attitude is still the same. She's still the sweet, kind, loving, understanding, protective and always overreacting Bella.

"What are you doing here? I-I thought you were-"

I cut her off. "First of all I want to say Surprise B. Yeah I know I was supposed to be in London studying but I was miraculously accelerated so I graduated now." I grinned.

"Oh. That's good. Really great. How did you know I was here?"

"You can say I am kind of a stalker. I was about to go inside your house when I saw you leave. You had a look that told me it wasn't good to disturb you." I said and she laughed. "So, I followed you and I had a feeling you're going to a bookstore since you seem so frustrated and I was right. Same old Bella." I added.

"Well, stalker." she grinned "it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too. So, you know where Alice is? I kind of have a surprise for her." I said shyly.

"Oh. Well, she's in school."

"Really? Then why aren't you?"

"Gawsh! You sound like my mom. Well, I'm not feeling quite well."

"I hope you'll feel better."

"Thanks. Well, I better go now." she sounded upset. Did I say something to make her sad? "Oh and good luck with the surprise-thing."

"Thanks." I said.

**A/N: So, tell me honestly what do you think of the story. I hope you didn't get confused. Continue to read and review please.. :P**


	13. Chapter 11: When LOVE comes back Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry if I updated so late. My computer got damaged and it just got fixed today. I would like to say thanks to Honeybun911 for reviewing this story and to all those who added this story in their favorites and alerts. Thank you so much! Please forgive me and here is Chapter 11 of love at first sight. I hope you like it and continue to read and review please…..**

Bella's POV:

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I said shocked by what I saw. Standing in front of me is my best friend since I was a kid and who also happens to be my first love , Dash. He's still the same person I met and fell in love with. Though he became taller and more handsome than ever. Seeing him made my feelings for him come back and it actually became stronger.

"Hi B. Good to see you again." he grinned.

"OMG! OMG!" I squealed in excitement. He laughed. "What are you doing here? I-I thought you were-" I stuttered. I was so happy to see him again.

He cut me off. "First of all I want to say Surprise B. Yeah I know I was supposed to be in London studying but I was miraculously accelerated so I graduated now." he grinned. Wow. He was accelerated? That is just so impressive. At least he'll be college now while I'm stuck here in Forks in my senior year. Which I might say is quite boring and so annoying.

"Oh. That's good. Really great. How did you know I was here?" I curiously asked.

"You can say I am kind of a stalker. I was about to go inside your house when I saw you leave. You had a look that told me it wasn't good to disturb you. " I laughed. So, I followed you and I had a feeling you're going to a bookstore since you seem so frustrated and I was right. Same old Bella." he continued. I felt as if I was stabbed in my heart. What did he mean? Same old Bella. I changed. Became more strong-willed, brave and even more popular. I'm not the old Bella who just sits down when someone is quarreling her. The one who remains silent after all the insults thrown to her. I'm not that girl anymore. Well, maybe he thinks I'm still the plain girl whom he met during 2nd grade.

"Well, stalker, it's good to see you." I tried to smile.

"Good to see you too. So, you know where Alice is? I kind of have a surprise for her." he asked. Huh. Figures. His love for Alice seems to be like forever. One thought that is playing in my mind now is that he came back to win Alice's heart and not to see his best friend who coincidentally loves him. But I'm not about to tell him my feelings for him. I'm better than that. Besides, I know Alice isn't into him and he even needs my help for Alice to give him a chance. Whatever.

"Oh. Well, she's in school." I simply said.

"Really? Then why aren't you?"

"Gawsh! You sound like my mom." I sounded more hostile than I intended it to be. Well who can blame me? I've been through a lot today and now that I realize his purpose in coming back here is because of Alice I became more annoyed at the thought that…no one cares about me. "Well, I'm not feeling quite well." I added.

"I hope you'll feel better." he said.

"Thanks. Well, I better go now." I said dismissively. I walked passed him and turned around to say,"Oh and good luck with the surprise-thing." I added.

"Thanks." he said.

Dash's POV:

I went to the Brandon's house feeling a little nervous in seeing Alice. I haven't seen her for so long but still my love for her haven't faltered. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by their help.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes Camilla. It's me. Don't you remember me?" I grinned.

"Who are you? Why do you know me?" she asked surprisingly.

"It's me. Dash."

"Dash? As in 'Ms.-Brandon's-London-guy' Dash?"

"yes. But I'm not her guy. Not yet anyways." I smiled.

"Come on in. " she gestured .

"Thanks. Is Alice here?"

" Not yet. She's still in school."

"Oh."

"So, how are you? I've never seen you in a long time."

"I'm fine. It was great there but I still miss you guys."

She smiled. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your senior year there just like Ms. Brandon and Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah. But I was accelerated. So, I graduated last year."

"Congratulations. You're in college right now?"

"Yes. But we're on a vacation."

"Oh. That is really great news."

"Yeah. Where's everybody?" I asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brandon are on a vacation. And Alice is in school as I said a while ago."

"Oh. You're the only one in here?"

"Yes." she said then the phone rang.

"I better get that. You're going to be okay there?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled politely. She came back after a few minutes.

"It was Alice. She said she would be late in going home."

"Why?"

"She said she needs to do something important."

"Oh. Did you tell her I was here?"

"Oh! What a fool I am. I forgot to tell her."

"I'm glad you did forget about it. I want to surprise her."

"Oh." she laughed. "Okay. You're going to wait for her?"

"Yeah." I said. I've been waiting for her practically my whole life. Waiting for her for a couple of hours won't hurt.

"Okay. Just make yourself comfortable. I need to wash their clothes and cook dinner."

"Let me help you." I stated.

"No need. Just relax there."

"Come on Camilla. I insist." I said. "Just like old times." I grinned.

"Okay. You really are Dash. You're a big boy now but your attitude still haven't changed."

I grinned. "Who said about something about changing?"

She laughed and pinched my cheek. "Okay. Now let's go if we want to be done just in time Ms. Brandon arrives."

"Okay." I said happily.

Bella's POV:

I walked out of the store with a heavy heart. Is that what every people here in Forks thinks of me? Plain and old and maybe even boring. But this time as I sped back to Forks , the words that he said kept replaying on my mind. _Same old Bella. Same old Bella. Same old Bella. . Bella. _Gawsh! That sounds so …puhlain! And I hate being one. My phone beeped and I received a message from Alice.

"Hey B. I've received your message and I say Mission Accomplished. I have good news for you. You're going to be so excited as I am now. Be right there at your house. Hope you'll be well after you hear my news. Hugs and kisses for my bff." she said.. Huh. I guess Mr. Dash Westwick has already surprised my bestfriend. I felt a little sick and I wasn't ready to face Alice. I turned the car and headed toward the forest. I don't know where to go but I know it's not in my house. It was starting to get dark but I don't care. One way or another I'll figure out what to do about all that has happened to me. I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. Who the hell is this? One of my stalkers again?!? Or maybe not. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said irritated by the caller.

"Bella? Is that you?" my eyes went wide. I was shocked he called and most importantly, where did he get my number?

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you continue to read and review this story. Thanks for reading! :D Don't forget to review. :p**


	14. Chapter 12: The Invite

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to Honeybun911 who reviewed this story and to all those who added this story in their favorites and alerts. Here is chapter 12 of love at first sight. I hope you like it and continue to read and review please.. Enjoy! :D**

Bella's POV:

"Ho-how did you get my number?" I stuttered.

"I asked it from Angela."

"Oh. What do you want, Edward?" I asked more hostile than I intended it to be.

"Ummm… I was wondering…if I could take you out to dinner tonight? "

" Why?"

"I have something important to tell you."

"What? Why can't you say it on the phone?"

"Because I…" he trailed off.

I laughed. "Okay. I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your house by 7?"

"Actually… I think I'll just meet you there. I need to go somewhere right now so…"

"Okay. I'll meet you in the campus." he said.

"The campus?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up there."

"FYI Edward, I'm big enough to handle myself. I can drive wherever that place is."

"I know. I just want to drive you myself." he said. I didn't respond. "Please Bella." he pleaded.

"Okay. If you insist. Campus it is."

"Great. See you later?"

"Later." I hung up. I collected myself for a few minutes. I went to Starbucks to order latte and washed my face in the restroom. I re-applied my makeup and tied my hair into a bun. Good thing I picked a dress in going to the bookstore. One last look at the mirror in the restroom and I knew I'm ready. My dress was like a summer outfit. It was floral and it matches my bag which has almost exactly the same color which is kind of pink. I wore my favorite comfy sandals even though they aren't stilettos.** (A/N: A PICTURE OF HER OUTFIT IS IN MY PROFILE) **I think they'll do for this evening's event. I've learned a really good lesson and that is to always look your best even though your just going to some bookstore or into a grocery. It's because you never know what may happen to you. Just like now, I didn't expect him to invite me to dinner but at least I'm ready for it. I don't want to go home and I don't want to face those people in there yet. I just want to be free. Feel alive. Feel important. And tonight, I plan to have the greatest night of my life.

Edward's POV:

"Congratulations man! I know you could beat those guys!" Emmett yelled.

"Thanks Em."

"No worries. I haven't seen Bella today. Have you?"

"No. I heard Alice telling the teachers she's sick."

"Oh. Well, when she comes back she'll be in complete shock."

"Why?"

"Because you made it in the team!"

"Am I that hopeless?" I asked jokingly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Well, I gotta go. I still need to call her."

"Why?"

"We have a biology project to do."

"Oh. Bio. I hate it. Well, see yah later."

"Later." I said.

"Hello?" she said like she was annoyed.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked. Her voice seemed different.

"Ho-how did you get my number?" she stuttered.

"I asked it from Angela." I simply said.

"Oh. What do you want, Edward?"

"Ummm… I was wondering…if I could take you out to dinner tonight? "

" Why?"

"I have something important to tell you." Well, academics is important to me and to her too. Right?

"What? Why can't you say it on the phone?"

"Because I…" I didn't want to upset her because she's sick. And I would really like to go out with her. Even though it's related to school stuff.

She laughed. "Okay. I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your house by 7?"

"Actually… I think I'll just meet you there. I need to go somewhere right now so…" she trailed off.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the campus."

"The campus?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up there."

"FYI Edward, I'm big enough to handle myself. I can drive wherever that place is." she snapped.

"I know. I just want to drive you myself." I said. There was silence on the other end. "Please Bella." I pleaded.

"Okay. If you insist. Campus it is."

"Great. See you later?"

"Later." then she hung up.

I was glad she said yes. I changed into new clothes. It was formal but not too formal. I got everything I needed and headed toward the campus where I was supposed to meet her. I saw her inside her car listening to her iPod. I knocked on her window and I could decipher the shock in her eyes. She went out of her car.

"Hey. I didn't know you'll be here so early." she said.

"It's already past 7. I am late actually."

"Really?" she looked at her watch. "Ehmagawash. I didn't notice the time."

"I see. So, you ready to go?"

"Sure. Just wait a sec . I'll just park my car under that tree."

"Okay." I said. I waited for her and after a few minutes she came near me.

"Come on." she said. I opened the passenger door for her and we drove to a restaurant called Cesario's.

"Why did you have to park your car under the tree? It's safe outside you know. Cuz it's the school grounds." I said when the silence in the car was unbearable for me.

"I know. It's just I'm getting it tomorrow morning. Not tonight."

"Oh. Okay." I parked the car. "We're here." I declared. I went out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. I escorted her inside the restaurant and we ordered food.

"So…are…you okay?" I asked.

Bella's POV:

"So…are…you okay?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help overhearing Alice tell the teachers you're sick."

"Oh. It's nothing..really."

"Okay. If you say so." he stared at me disbelievingly, noticing my every move.

"Look. I'm fine okay?" I snapped.

"I know. You told me already." there was a hint of humor in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he grinned.

"Nothing. So…about our project.."

"Yeah. I compiled my plans. If you have other..plans or suggestions just tell me." he handed me a blue folder. I read through it. As usual, Edward is the most brilliant lab partner I ever had. I couldn't argue anymore. He defined it so well. This project is a success.

"It's brilliant. We should do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It is a very good idea. I'm also curious about this stuff..you know…how people know if a person is their true love or not. So, how shall we do it?"

"I was thinking….maybe …surveys?" It came out more like a question not a statement.

"They can lie." I said.

"Yeah you're right. So far that's all I have in mind. What about you?"

"I think we should redo some of these."

"Sure. What will we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could pretend to …ummm…not have this as a project."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean we should come to these people as friends. Not as researchers or media people. Make them comfortable. Then we ask them if they experienced such thing and let them tell us how it felt. They won't even have to know we are studying if true love does exist."

"That's a great idea. But how is it an evidence to Mr. Banner? Maybe he'll say we're just making it up."

"We have video cameras."

"Wha-video cameras? I thought we should be friends with them."

"Yeah. The video cameras are hidden."

"Oh. That makes sense. So, when shall we start?"

"We could start now." I turned to look at him straight in the eye. "So Edward, have you found your true love already?"

Edward's POV:

"So Edward, have you found your true love already?" she asked. I was frozen in place. I couldn't formulate a response. I tried to think of a good lie but it just wouldn't register in my mind.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said finally hoping the conversation will turn into another topic.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's for our project. An experiment. If true love really exists. So?" she asked again. I had no choice but to answer her. She really seems persistent about it.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"That is not part of the plan. No names."

"Okay." she held her hand in defeat. "But still…" she trailed off ."Come on. I won't tell anybody. " she added.

"No. Next." I said sternly.

"Fine. I really think it's Jane." she said. _No, it's you. _I thought.

"Can we stick to the point?" I said finally.

"Okay okay. Just..chill…So, how did it feel?"

"It felt amazing."

"Can you be more specific than that?"

"Okay. At first, I had this weird feeling--" she cut me off.

"Wait. I need my phone."

"For what?"

"Evidence!"

"Oh." I managed to say. "Don't forget you're next."

"Fine."she said sulkily. "Ready..Action!"

"At first, I had this weird feeling---" she cut me off again.

"OMG! My battery is low already." she turned to me. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"No."

"We need this."

"We don't. We ask other people not ourselves." she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look, can we just enjoy the night. You should still be feeling weak."

".!" she emphasized every word.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't!" she yelled.

"Okay." I raised my hands in defeat then we ate in silence.

Bella's POV:

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't!" I yelled.

"Okay." he raised his hands in defeat.

We ate in silence. I felt guilty about yelling him. I shouldn't have done it. I know he's just concerned about me. I shouldn't have taken out all my anger on him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. Besides, I know you're not feeling well."

"I am. But not in a physical way. It's just..never mind."

"Go on. You can trust me you know." he touched my hand. I smiled politely then withdrew my hand.

I looked at him and I was surprised to see sincerity in his eyes. "Wait! I-I know we had this big argument last week--" I blabbered but he cut me off.

"We did?"

"Didn't we? " I asked confused by what he's saying. Maybe he isn't on the same track as I am.

"No."

"Really? You won't even talk to me. I thought you hate me for a reason I don't even know."

"No. It was you who first didn't talk to me." he said. Me!?!? It was him. And I am so sure about that.

"No. It was you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No. It's you."

"No. It's---whatever. There's no point in arguing. I just want to say sorry and I say we forget the whole thing. The past is past. So…friends?" I extended one hand in his direction. He shook my hand.

"Friends." he confirmed.

"Great. And I just want to tell you you're one of the people who I feel comfortable talking with."

"I feel the same way about you." he said. I smiled in response.

Edward's POV".

"No. It was you!" she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"No. It's you." I said in response. She was the one not minding my presence after that night.

"No. It's---whatever. There's no point in arguing. I just want to say sorry and I say we forget the whole thing. The past is past. So…friends?" she extended one hand in my direction. I shook her hand.

"Friends." I said. Although I want to be more than friends with her. But I won't tell her. Not yet anyways. I don't want to freak her out.

"Great. And I just want to tell you you're one of the people who I feel comfortable talking with."

"I feel the same way about you." I said. She smiled in response. She is so beautiful especially when she smiles. I couldn't tear my eyes off her. I couldn't even formulate a response. I was dazzled by her beauty. There was an uncomfortable silence on the table. I decided to break it.

I cleared my throat. "So… why are you sick exactly?" Wow. That was the most stupid question I ever heard of. Great. Now she'll think I'm so dumb.

"I am not sick. Well I am but not in a literal way. I am sick of my life."

"Is that why you're absent today?" Again Stupid! Another stupid question. Who can be more stupid than me in this room or in that case in this world right?

She laughed. "No. It's because I was late."

"You were absent because you were…late?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It just doesn't make sense.

"Yeah. I couldn't be late. Never. So, I made up excuses and on that morning then me and my mom had a little argument."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I talked back at her."

"Oh. I really think that's normal for teenagers like us."

"Well, is it also normal that I slapped her?"

"Oh. I guess not. Why did you do that?"

"She was the first one to do it. I guess you can say it's…self-defense."

I laughed. "Oookkkaaayyy." She playfully smacked my arm. "Ow! That's going to bruise."

"I hope so." she laughed. "Enough about my..super bad day. What happened in school today?"

"Oh ..you know…same stuff."

"Really? So, Alice and Angela did the hot couples-thing?"

"No. I guess they forgot about that one."

"Oh. So, how are you and Jane."

"Fine. How about you and Josh?"

"Josh? " she laughed. "We're just friends you know. He really is funny."

"Oh. So, you're telling me the famous Bella Swan is single?" I teased her.

"Kind of. I'm single but I like this guy who likes another girl. Gawsh! I'm blabbing right now am I?"

I laughed. "Don't laugh" she scolded me.

"Can I ask who is he?" I asked. Even though it will break my heart hearing the guy's name.

"His name is Dash and he's my best friend."

"Wow. You fell in love with your bestfriend?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Kind of. What happened?"

"He has this …thing…..for Alice."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. That must be hard for you."

"Super. Since I was a child, I am always with him helping him how to get Alice and him together."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Me too. I feel sorry for myself. My life just sucks you know."

"Why?"

"It's just…it's a long story. Anyways, he went to London to study and now he's back."

"You really like him do you?" I said sadly. I hope she didn't notice it.

"I moved on when he went to that place but now he's back and my feelings for him kind of returned." she said. Oh well, I guess she didn't notice at all.

"I see."

"And that is also why I hate this day. Today, I saw him again and I learned he only came back because of Alice."

"He said it in front of you?" I asked. My fists were curled into a ball. How dare he do that to her. If he really did, then I'm starting to hate the guy already. Even though I haven't met him.

"No. He said he had this surprise for Alice. It's understandable he came back to win her heart. As usual."

"Oh." I said. Good thing he didn't because I'm going to kill him for being a jerk to Bella if he did it.

We talked about a lot of things that night. We shared experiences and I saw the real Bella. She isn't what I thought she was. Emmett was right. She was really having a hard time. Having to learn you're an adopted child is really tough. But she went through it and she faced it bravely. Now that I saw the real her I don't know if I can still continue my plan to revenge. Clearly, I misjudged her and I feel guilty about what I have done. Using Jane. Using soccer as an excuse to be famous and be with other girls and make her jealous. Come to think of it, I'm also jealous about the guy she's in love with. He's such a jerk to let Bella out of her sight. If I were him, I would have dated her long time ago. But resentfully I am not him. For now, I'll be a friend to Bella. A shoulder to lean on. And who knows maybe we'll be really close friends. In that way, I will be able to be at her side protecting her from harm.

"It's getting late Bella. You should go home now. Maybe they're looking for you already."

"Yeah. You're right."

I paid for our dinner and I escorted her into the Volvo.

"Wait." she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going home."

"WHAT?"

"I don't want to face them. Maybe I'll go home when they're all asleep."

"Bella, no matter what time you go home you still can't escape them. You see if you go home when they're asleep you still have to face them in the morning. Right?"

"You're right." she said. She opened her phone and called someone.

"Hey Alice!" she said.

Bella's POV:

I had a nice night with Edward. Tonight, I learned a lot about him. I understood him more than ever. He gave me advice on my problems and I too gave him advices to improve his weaknesses. I didn't want the night to end but we had no choice. We went out of the restaurant and we rode on his Volvo. We continued our chat in the car and I had this feeling growing inside me that I don't want to go home. Not yet. I'm not ready.

"Wait." I said.

"What is it?" he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm not going home."

"WHAT?" he said shockingly.

"I don't want to face them. Maybe I'll go home when they're all asleep."

"Bella, no matter what time you go home you still can't escape them. You see if you go home when they're asleep you still have to face them in the morning. Right?" he said. He has a point though.

"You're right." I called Alice and she answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Alice!"

"Bella! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick. I'm still in your house . I thought you got kidnapped or something."

"Relax Alice. I'll tell you about it later. Now, can we have sleepover at your house?"

"That'll be great! "

"Good. Kindly tell the people in there I will be staying at your house and please do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Please get all the things I need. You can pick my clothes. I don't mind. That's it."

"No problem."

"Thanks Al. You're the best. I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay!" she squealed. I snapped my phone shut.

"You're running away from your problems Bella." Edward said.

"Just tonight. I need to collect myself before I face them."

"Okay. So, where exactly is Alice's house?"

"Turn right on that corner then just drive straight."

"I think it's a dead end."

"It is."

"What!?!?"

"The road ends because at the end of the road the Brandon's mansion is there." I explained.

"Oh."

"Hey. I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"You could sleepover with us."

"What?" he said shocked by my offer.

"Yeah. It would be great. Emmett and Rosalie should come too. I'll call them."

"Bella. I don't think--" I cut him off.

"Please Edward. Just this once." I pouted.

"Fine." he said sulkily.

"Yey! I'm going to call them now. I said excitedly. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey Em! It's me Bella."

"Oh hey Bella. What's up?"

"Could you sleepover with us?

"WHAT!?!?"

"Please. Rose would be there. And Alice . And Edward too."

"Rose would be there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm in."

"Great. Alice's house. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah. I went there one time when we--" I cut him off.

"I need to go. Bye Em. See you later. " I hung up and dialed Rose's number.

"Hey Rose. It's Bella."

"Oh hey Bella!"

"Rose, can you sleepover with us?"

"Oh sorry I can't. Our parents are out and I can't leave my brother alone."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock Hale?"

"Yeah. You know him."

"By name. Your brother should come to. He really should. I want him to meet someone."

"Oookkkaaayyy."

"So, you and your brother in for the sleepover."

"Wait. I'll ask him." she said. I heard Rose asking his brother but I couldn't hear his response.. "Hey Bells."

"Yeah?"

"He said he isn't sure."

"Please Rose. Emmett would be there."

"Really?"

"Yes. He just agreed a while ago."

"Well then, I'll have to drag my brother there."

"Great. Alice's house. You know where it is right?"

"Yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye Rose. See you and your brother at Alice's house."

"Okay." she said. The phone went dead. Ehmagawsh! Good thing I called them first before my battery went dead.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Angela's phone number?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I call her using your cellphone?"

"Sure. Here." he handed me his phone. " What happened to yours?"

"The battery went dead."

"Oh. I guess you've been using it a lot lately." he grinned. I giggled. I looked for Angela's number then phoned her.

"Hey Ang!"

"Hey Bells. What are you doing with Edward's phone?" she asked. I blushed.

"My phone's dead so I borrowed."

"You're together right now?"

"I'll tell you later. So, can you and Ben come and sleepover at Alice's house?"

"Absolutely. You know I love sleepovers."

"Cool. See you there."

"Okay. Bye Bells. We need to prepare."

"Okay. Bye Ang!" I snapped the phone shut the handed it to Edward. "Thanks."

"No problem." we were silent after that.

"Here we are." he announced. We went out of the car.

"Hey." I said to him."

"What?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about all the things I said to you."

"I promise."

"What will I do to you if you break your promise?"

"You can…spill my secrets in return." he grinned.

"Okay then. Fair enough." I said. I pulled him toward the entrance. "Come on." I rang the doorbell.

"Is it okay for Alice's parents that we'll be staying over?" Edward asked.

"Relax. They're not even here. They're on vacation."

"I see." he said. The door opened and I was greeted by a person I didn't want to see. Not yet anyways. I stopped dead in my tracks and I couldn't move.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked the story. Continue to read and review. Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Chapter 13: Remember Me?

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to Honeybun911 who reviewed this story and to all those who added this story in their favorites and alerts. I hope you continue to read and review this story. Here's Chapter 13 of "Love at First Sight" Enjoy! I hope you like it. :D**

Dash's POV:

I had been waiting for hours already and Alice hasn't arrived yet. I heard someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door. Maybe it's Alice. But it wasn't. It was Bella.

"Bella?"

"Dash?" she said surprised. "What are you doing in Alice's house?"

"I came to surprise her."

"Oh. Well, she's on her way here."

"Great."

"Oh. Dash I want you to meet Edward. Edward Dash. Dash Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Dash shook hands with him.

"You too." Edward replied.

"So… Alice and some of us are sleeping over at her house. You should join us."

"I am not so sure about that."

"Come on. Do it for Alice."

"Okay then. Let's chat inside before you two get cold."

"Okay."

Edward's POV:

"Bella?"

"Dash?" she said surprised. "What are you doing in Alice's house?"

"I came to surprise her."

"Oh. Well, she's on her way here."

"Great."

"Oh. Dash I want you to meet Edward. Edward Dash. Dash Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Dash and I shook hands.

"You too." I replied.

"So… Alice and some of us are sleeping over at her house. You should join us."

"I am not so sure about that."

"Come on. Do it for Alice." she said. I was surprised at how calm she was acting.

"Okay then. Let's chat inside before you two get cold." Dash said.

"Okay." Bella said weakly.

While we were on our way to the living room I asked Bella, "Is that him?" I whispered.

"Yeah. He's the one." she said in return. We were whispering behind Dash's back. I know it isn't appropriate but I don't care about him.

"How did you pull that off?"

"Pull what off?" she asked innocently.

"Being calm and even offering him to sleepover together with Alice."

"He's still my best friend and I think I can take it. Looking at them together that is. Besides, I have a plan."

"What?"

"You'll have to know later."

"Come on. Tell me now."

"Patience is a virtue Edward."

"Fine." I said finally. She grinned evilly.

"And hey, I'm glad you're here with me now. I don't know how I could've faced him without you."

"I'll always be here for you." I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled then she looked away.

"We're here." Dash announced. We all sat on the sofa then I learned a lot about Dash. His experiences with Bella and their plans of making Alice be into Dash. The doorbell rang and we all went to see who it was. It was Alice. She was also shocked seeing him in her house.

"Dash." she said like she was out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Bella."

"Oh. Don't you have school or something?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh." she said. "Hey! I have an idea. You can join us in our sleepover."

"I already told him that and he said yes." Bella said. "And Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Edward, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Rosalie and her bother will join us too."

"Great. The more the merrier." Alice squealed in excitement.

"So Edward…" she paused.

"Yeah?" I said unsure of what to say.

"Congratulations!"

"For what?" I was confused as to what she was talking about.

"I heard you're part of the soccer team already."

"Really?" Bella said shockingly then she looked at me. "How come you never told me that?" she asked. "I'm hurt." she made a show of being hurt.

"It wasn't that important." I laughed.

"Not important? It is a very important thing. We should celebrate your success." Bella grinned.

"Yeah Edward. And this sleepover is going to be your best celebration!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Yehey! We're going to have so much fun!" Bella said.

"Yeah!" Alice pounded her fists on the air. It was a funny sight that I couldn't help but laughing. They stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you laughing?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bella added. There was a hint of humor in their eyes. It was like they were planning something secretly.

"It's just you look funny when you two are very excited."

"Oh. Really? Then here!" Alice smacked me playfully in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For laughing."

"And this." Bella smacked my other arm "For not telling me you made it into the team."

"And this." they both said and kissed both sides of my cheek "For being a part of the soccer team." Alice said. "And for joining this sleepover." Bella added.

"Oookkaaayyy." I said then turned to look at Dash. "Are they always like this?" I asked him. He laughed then shrugged. "Most of the time That's why I don't dare laugh at them." he smiled.

Alice smacked me again. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"For keeping Bella away from me." then she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey. He didn't. " Bella said before I couldn't respond to Alice.

"Yes he did." Alice said.

"No he didn't. Besides, "Bella looked at me "He's my new best friend."

"Bestfriend?" I said shocked by what she said. We just talked for one night and I'm her best friend. Maybe she's really sick after all.

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"Wh-wha-what?" Alice said sadly. "Are you replacing me for him?"

"No. You are my best friend too. Can't I have many best friends?"

"No." she said quickly. "Maybe." she added after a few minutes. I tried to hide my laughter. They are just so comical when they're together. "Who's your number one best friend Bella?" Alice challenged.

Bella's POV:

"I-It's----"I was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. I say saved by the bell. "I'll answer it!" I volunteered. "Alice, you should go prepare now, right?"

"No fair."

"Come on."

"Fine. I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Okay." I said. When she went inside the kitchen, I opened the door.. It was Emmett, Rose, and her brother."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bells." Emmett said. "Hey Edward."

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hey Bells." Rose said. "I want you to meet my brother Jasper."

"Hey Jasper.

"Hi." Jasper said.

"And this is Edward." Rose said.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hello." Jasper replied.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Dash, my best friend since I was a child." I declared.

"Nice to meet you man. I'm Emmett" Emmett shook hands with him.

"Hi Emmett." Dash said in reply.

"And I'm Rose and this is my brother Jasper."

"Hey Rose, Jasper." Dash said in acknowledgement.

"Come in guys." I offered.

"Thanks Bells." Emmett said. I led them to the living room. "I'll just go to the kitchen. I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Hey Alice!" I half-yelled and half-whispered.

"What is it?"

"Remember all the things you did to me?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I owe you one right?"

"No, you owe me two." she smiled.

"Whatevs. Now, I'm only going to owe you one."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see." I spun her around. "You look okay except…" I removed her clip.

"Why did you do that?"

"Trust me in this one will you?"

"Okay." she said while fixing her hair.

"You're all set. Now, come with me."

"Why?"

"I told you to trust me didn't I?"

"Yeah but--" I cut her off.

"No questions! Just follow me." I said. We went inside the living room.

"Guys, I want you to meet the owner of the house Alice Brandon!" I declared. I looked at her and she was in shock and her eyes locked with Jasper's. Edward looked at me for explanation. I guess he noticed the connection between Alice and Jasper too. I grinned at him and he looked more suspicious than ever.

"Alice, I introduce you to Jasper Hale." I said then pointed at Rosalie, "The brother of Rosalie Hale."

"Hi Alice." Jasper said. His eyes gleaming with delight.

"Hey Alice." Rose said.

"Hi Jasper. Hi Rosalie."

"You can call me Rose."

"Okay." Alice smiled.

"And that is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend."

"I'm Rose's fiancé Bells." he said to me then shook hands with Alice "Nice to officially meet you Alice." he said.

"Ehmagawsh! You two are engaged?" I said shocked by what I heard.

"No. We're not." Rose said then smacked Emmett at the back of his head. "He's just goofing around."

"Come on Rose. I love you and I would love to be married--" she cut him off.

"Shut it Emmett."

"But Rose--" he said. But she glared in return. I laughed at them. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring once again.

"I'll go get it." I said. I opened the door to see tall and properly-built man. I think I saw him somewhere but I couldn't remember where. Gawsh! I really am growing old. Forgetting not important things are normal but this…isn't normal. It's like I'm solving a puzzle of my life.

"May I ask who you are?" I said.

"I'm Mike. We met remember?" there was a glint of excitement in his eyes. I scrutinized him from head to toe. I still can't remember.

"I'm not quite sure we've met. Although you look familiar. "

"Are you sure? You don't remember what we did?"

"What we did?" I asked disbelievingly. "Is this a prank or something. If it is, it isn't funny anymore."

"No this isn't a joke."

"Sorry but this isn't my house. Maybe you've mistaken me for the owner. What do you want anyways?"

"First of all I know you Bella." he said and my eyes went wide. Who the hell is he? "Second of all, I'm going to see my mother and lastly if you really don't remember I'm going to help you remember." he grinned then he forced his lips into mine. Ew. Gross. Who does he think he is? I pulled away and slapped him hard on his face.

"You perv!" I yelled.

Alice's POV:

"Hey Alice!" Bella called..

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember all the things you did to me?"

"Yeah."

"I told you I owe you one right?"

"No, you owe me two." I said jokingly.

"Whatevs. Now, I'm only going to owe you one."

"Why's that?" I asked confused by what she said.

"You'll see." she spun me around "You look okay except…" she trailed off then removed my clip.

"Why did you do that?" I asked surprisingly.

"Trust me in this one will you?"

"Okay." I fixed my hair.

"You're all set. Now, come with me."

"Why?"

"I told you to trust me didn't I?"

"Yeah but--" she cut me off.

"No questions! Just follow me." I said. We went inside the living room.

"Guys, I want you to meet the owner of the house Alice Brandon!" she said. I have a bad feeling about this. I think she knows something bad that she wouldn't tell me. I was distracted by my thoughts when I saw him. Is that really him? Maybe it isn't too bad after all.

"Alice, I introduce you to Jasper Hale." she said, "The brother of Rosalie Hale." then pointed at Rosalie. I wasn't paying much attention to her. I am so excited. He's going to sleepover with us. At last, I met Jasper Hale. My dream guy. I know he's the one for me.

"Hi Alice." Jasper said.

"Hey Alice." Rose said.

"Hi Jasper. Hi Rosalie." I responded.

"You can call me Rose."

"Okay." I smiled.

"And that is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend."

"I'm Rose's fiancee Bells." he said to me then shook hands with Alice "Nice to officially meet you Alice." he said.

"Ehmagawsh! You two are engaged?" Bella squealed in surprise.

"No. We're not." Rose said then smacked Emmett at the back of his head. "He's just goofing around."

"Come on Rose. I love you and I would love to be married--" she cut him off.

"Shut it Emmett."

"But Rose--" he said. But she glared in return. I heard the doorbell ring and was about to get it but Bella volunteered to do so.

"I'll go get it." she said. I was left alone. Well, not totally because all of them were here but I felt that I can't talk to no one right now. My eyes were glued on him. He really is cute and perfect. There was silence in the room except for Rose and Emmett quarreling.

"Umm…well, welcome and it's really nice to meet you." I said still staring at him. "I'll just go to the kitchen to prepare the food. Make yourselves comfortable." I nearly sprinted out of the room. I was so nervous that I couldn't be my old self anymore. What's taking Bella so long?

"You perv!" I heard Bella yell. She sounded so angry. I hurried toward the front door. I was surprised to see Edward with Bella. I looked over and I saw who it was. It was Mike.

Edward's POV:

I was sitting in the living room trying to observe Alice and Jasper. There is something going on here that I don't know. And Bella knows. Wait. Come to think of it, where's Bella? If she just answered the door, she should be here by now, right? I started to become worried.

"Umm…well, welcome and it's really nice to meet you." Alice said still staring at Jasper. "I'll just go to the kitchen to prepare the food. Make yourselves comfortable." she excused herself. I wonder who she's talking to. All of us or Jasper only? I'll just ask about that later when Bella comes.

"Excuse me. I'll just check who's at the door." I said politely.

When I was halfway to the front door I heard Bella yell, "You perv!" I sprinted to the door and I saw a guy and his right cheek was red. I guess Bella slapped him.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"This man here claims he knows me--" the man cut her off.

"I do know you." he grinned.

"You asshole!" she was about to fight him but I stopped her.

"Calm down Bella. Then what happened?"

"He kissed me. He kissed me so I'll remember according to him 'what we did'. Hell I don't even know that guy!"

I couldn't help the jealousy and anger bursting in my chest. I was about to box him when Alice held my hand.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Alice said from behind me. I put my fist at my sides. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Bella shockingly asked.

"Yeah. He's the son of Camilla."

"I'm here to visit my mother." he said.

"Oh okay. Umm.. I introduce you to Edward and Bella." she said to him. "Bella , Edward" she addressed to us. "This is Mike."

I nodded in response. "I hope you wouldn't do that again to Bella. It's rude you know."

"Okay." he shrugged.

"Do what to Bella?" Alice asked.

"He kissed me without my permission." Bella said angrily.

"Umm….Come on in Mike. Camilla's there in the kitchen." Alice said like she didn't know what to do.

"Okay. Thanks Alice. See you later Bella." he winked at Bella.

"Ugh! I hate that guy! I swear I could kill him!" Bella grunted.

"Do you really know him Bella?" Alice asked. I wondered if she knew who that bastard was.

"He's familiar. But I don't remember him."

"Oh." Alice said. "I myself was surprised to see him." she added.

"Why?" I asked

"It's because he's supposed to be working in a bar in New York." Alice explained.

"Heartland Brewery." Bella muttered. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Heartland Brewery located right in Times Square. Is that where he works?" Bella asked nervously.

Bella's POV:

"That sure will leave a mark." he laughed. Who the hell is this guy!? I am so going to kill him. He thinks he's hawt but he is so nawt!

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked me. Why is he here? Wasn't he in the living room? Maybe he came after me.

"This man here claims he knows me--" I said but I was cut off by Mike.

"I do know you." he grinned.

"You asshole!" I was about to fight him but Edward stopped me.

"Calm down Bella. Then what happened?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"He kissed me. He kissed me so I'll remember according to him 'what we did'. Hell I don't even know that guy!" I screamed in frustration and anger. Edward's hands were balled into fists and he was about to box him when Alice held his hand.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Alice said from behind . He placed his hands on his sides. Why is Alice here? Did I really scream that loud?

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"You know him?" I asked. I was shocked he knew that guy. She didn't tell me anything about him.

"Yeah. He's the son of Camilla." Alice said. Camilla has a son? I didn't know that. I guess time goes by really fast. Besides, Camilla didn't even mention him. Not even once.

"I'm here to visit my mother." he said.

"Oh okay. Umm.. I introduce you to Edward and Bella." she said to him. "Bella , Edward" she addressed to us. "This is Mike."

I didn't answer nor greeted him. Edward nodded in acknowledgment. "I hope you wouldn't do that again to Bella. It's rude you know." Edward said to him.

"Okay." he shrugged.

"Do what to Bella?" Alice asked.

"He kissed me without my permission." I said angrily.

"Umm….Come on in Mike. Camilla's there in the kitchen." Alice said like she didn't know what to do.

"Okay. Thanks Alice. See you later Bella." he winked at me.

"Ugh! I hate that guy! I swear I could kill him!" I grunted.

"Do you really know him Bella?" Alice asked.

"He's familiar. But I don't remember him."

"Oh." Alice said. "I myself was surprised to see him." she added.

"Why?" Edward asked

"It's because he's supposed to be working in a bar in New York." Alice explained. New York? A bar? Wait a minute.

"Heartland Brewery." I muttered. Edward looked at me curiously.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Heartland Brewery located right in Times Square. Is that where he works?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I think I know him now." I said. "Oh dear." I said exasperatedly. Another problem has come. Could this day get any worse?

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked the story. Continue to read and review. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. :D**


	16. Chapter 14: The Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating immediately. I would like to say thanks to crazyvampiregurl and Honeybun911 who reviewed this story. Here's the next chapter of love at first sight and I really hope you like it. Continue to read and review please. :D**

Jasper's POV:

I was checking my mail if Alice left me a message. She didn't. I visited my other profiles in the net. I saw a comment from Kate my ex-girlfriend in one of my accounts. I didn't read it because I know it will be full of nonsense. After she cheated on me with my best friend. I heard the phone ring and was about to pick it up when my sister got it.

"Oh hey Bella." she said to the caller. Bella is the most popular girl in my sister's school as I've heard from her. She's the queen bee there. I wonder how they became friends. I didn't listen to their conversation anymore. I think it's a private conversation between them. Maybe, I'll hear something I'm not supposed to hear. I put my headphones on and listened to music.

"Jasper!" my sister exclaimed. I removed my headphones so I can hear her better.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I've been calling you for like 10 times already."

"Sorry. I was listening to my music."

"Well, turn it down next time. " she sighed. "Anyways, are you in for a sleepover."

"Sleepover where?"

"Somewhere. Are you in or not?"

"I'm not so sure. Why?" I asked. She motioned me to wait.

"Hey Bells. He said he isn't sure." she said. I wondered why would Bella want me there? I don't even know her. I listened to Rose's response. That way I'll have a clue what they're talking about even though I can't hear Bella on the other end of the line.

"Really? Well then, I'll have to drag my brother there." she said. What!?!? Why am I supposed to go with them. I'm an outsider. I'm not from their school. Why me? She can go by herself if she really wants to be there.

"Yeah. Bye Bella." she said. "okay." she continued .

"Jasper, we're going to my schoolmate's house and we're going to sleepover there."

"Why am I supposed to go with you?"

"First of all, I can't leave you here alone."

"I'm a grown-up already."

"I know. And second of all, Bella wants you there?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Specifically you. She said you should go and you should meet someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. So, get ready. Emmett will be here in a few minutes."

"He's coming too?"

"Yeah. Go get ready."

"Fine." I said sulkily. We arrived at the house and I finally met Bella. I also met Emmett's friend, Edward and a guy named Dash. We were sitting in the living room waiting for Bella to come out of the kitchen. She mysteriously excused herself to go there after all of us were seated. She went out after a few seconds with someone. She looked like…..It can't be. Can it?

"Guys, I want you to meet the owner of the house Alice Brandon!" Bella began. It really is her. I couldn't believe it. Finally, I met her. I was wrong though. She's prettier in person and I'm really glad I was dragged by my sister into this sleepover. "Alice, I introduce you to Jasper Hale the brother of Rosalie Hale."

"Hi Alice." I greeted happily.

"Hey Alice." Rose said.

"Hi Jasper. Hi Rosalie."

"You can call me Rose."

"Okay." Alice smiled. She really is pretty. Perfect actually. I just stared at her like a complete moron. I wasn't even listening to what Bella was saying anymore. I was captivated by her presence. I felt the whole world stop when I see her sweet smile. She excused herself to go to the kitchen and I had the urge to follow her in there and talk to her but I managed to stay in place. I kept thinking about her when I heard a scream. Alice went out of the kitchen and everyone stopped talking to each other. I didn't notice Edward was gone. Nobody moved and we can hear the voices in the front door. There was a guy who passed by us and smirked. Everyone was worried as to what happened.

Edward's POV:

"How did you know him Bella?" Alice asked. I curiously looked at her and I saw the fear evident in her eyes.

"He-he's" tears started to form in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. We're here for you." I soothed. It's hard for me to look at her like this. It's like my heart is shattering into pieces.

"He's the one who …raped..me." she said. I could feel anger bursting trough my body. How could he?I'm going to kill him for what he did.

"Stay here." I told Bella.

"Where are you going."

"I'm going to find that bastard." I said angrily. She gripped my arm.

"Please. Don't." she pleaded. I couldn't resist her. Never in a million years. But I can't just let this o.

"But Bella---" she cut me off.

"Please don't do it." she pleaded once again. I stared at her. "Please. For me. Don't do it." she added. I sighed in frustration.

"Okay then. Tell me what happened." I said.

Bella's POV:

"Okay then. Tell me what happened." he said. I sighed.

"It happened when my family went to New York for my birthday. You remember that Al, right?"

"I think so. Is that where you told me you went to the most famous bar--" she cut herself off as she realized what I was saying before. "You mean the famous bar in New York is where Mike works?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded.

"I was upset at that time since my parents said they have this meeting and that I should stay there and enjoy the city. I was alone. I went to the bar and I had a few drinks. I didn't know him at that time. The bar was great. I found joy in there. My parents went back after a week. They looked troubled when they came home. It was the day after they came home that they told me I was adopted. I went out of the house and went back to the bar. I only had 2 drinks but I felt weird all of a sudden. To think I didn't drink the strong ones. Then.." I trailed off. Remembering it now makes me want to die. I started to cry.

"Shshs… Bella, it's going to be alright." Edward soothed.

"No, it wouldn't be." I wailed.

"I promise. Okay?" he looked at me directly in the eyes. I'm glad he was here. I don't know what I'll do without him right now.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"We--we did it. I guess. I woke up on the bed with him and he told me everything that has happened since I couldn't remember a thing. I went out of the room and went back because I forgot my bag. I saw it on the bedside table before I went out. When I was about to enter, I heard he was talking to someone."

*flashback*

_I was outside the door listening to their conversation. I didn't dare move so he won't notice I was eavesdropping._

"_Hey man! It's Mike!" he said. There was no reply. Maybe it was through the phone._

"_It was great." he continued. "She's hot. The drugs worked really well on her." he laughed. He drugged me!?!? I am going to kill him. I busted through the room angrily._

"_See you later man." he snapped the phone shut. "Hey, what are--" I cut him off by slapping him hard on his face._

"_How dare you!? You drugged me. I'm going to the police!" I yelled. I walked away but he gripped my arm tightly._

"_You are not going anywhere." he grinned._

"_Get off me!" I shouted. I tried to release my arm but I couldn't. He pushed me toward the bed and went on top of me. "You are not going anywhere. Besides, the police?" he scoffed. "Please. You were very responsive last night." he chuckled. I wanted to slap him but he had my arms pinned on top of my head._

"_You drugged me." I spat on his face._

"_Then this time, you'll experience it without drugs." he forced his lips into mine. I tried to break free but I couldn't. He pulled away to breathe and I screamed. He slapped me in my face._

"_Scream again and you'll get hurt." he said sternly. "And if you ever tell the police about this, I'm going after your family." he threatened. "Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded helplessly. _

*end of flashback*

"Even though I hate my parents for lying to me, I won't risk their lives. They still took care of me and I don't want their blood in my hands. I couldn't fight him. He was too strong for me. I cried hard and I swore from that day I wouldn't go to bars alone and never to get drunk when I'm alone." I explained. I noticed Edward's hand was balled into a fist. I touched his hand and he relaxed.

"Ehmagawsh Bells! Why didn't you tell me? What happened to you is so horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry. I don't want to remember it. That's why I didn't brought it up."

"Don't worry Bells. He won't bother you."

"I don't think so Al. I'm scared."

"Don't be. We're here for you." Alice looked at Edward and he nodded but he really looked angry.

"Hey guys. We thought we heard screaming here. What happened?" Rose asked. Everyone was in the front door by now. I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying Bella?" Dash asked.

"No. I just got irritated because of my incessant rubbing." I laughed half-heartedly. He scrutinized me.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again.

"Positive."

"We heard someone yell." Emmett stated.

"Probably just your imagination." Alice responded for me. I smiled at her letting her know I'm thankful she saved me. I don't know what to answer to them now. I'm barely coherent. "I think dinner is ready. Let's go to the dining room." Alice invited them. I followed them to the dinner but Edward pulled me close to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping you safe."

"It's safe here."

"He's the son of Camilla and I bet he'll be in the dining room too."

"Wha-what?" I said afraid of what might happen.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him." he said assuring me.

"What if-what if he'll tell everyone and twist it into a different story?" I was having hysterics.

"Calm down Bella or they'll notice." he said. I heaved a sigh. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Stay close to me." he stated. "I'll protect you no matter what happens." he added.

"Okay." I mumbled.

During dinner, I practically forgot about Mike and my worries. Emmett helped a lot since he always makes me laugh. He really has a big appetite and Emmett is really a teddy bear beneath it all. I was enjoying the night not until Mike entered and served a dish He went near me.

"Hi Bella." he whispered. I didn't respond and I shivered involuntarily. He chuckled. Edward tensed up and Alice has a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Mike. Are you staying for the night?' Alice asked.

"I'm staying for the whole year." he said. What!?!? He's going to stay for the whole year!?!? I think I'll lose my mind worrying about him. I panicked when I heard that terrible news.

"Umm,.. I'm just going to the bathroom." I excused myself. I hurriedly went inside and splashed my face with water. I can't believe he's staying. He's my worst nightmare. Ever. I reapplied my make-up so Alice won't notice my stress. I couldn't involve them in this. I heard someone talking outside the door. I recognized the velvety voice outside. It was Edward. I opened the door and I saw Mike and Edward having a heated discussion.

"What is it?" I asked Edward trying to sound calm and ignoring Mike's presence.

"Nothing. Come on. Alice is calling you."

"Oh. You shouldn't have came after me."

"It's okay." he smiled.

Edward's POV:

"Hi Bella." Mike whispered to her. I hate the guy. Why is he persistent? Bella shivered in fear.

"Hey Mike. Are you staying for the night?" Alice asked.

"I'm staying for the whole year." he said. Bella gulped and excused herself.

"Umm..I'm just going to the bathroom." she said nervously. Bella was practically happy a while ago before he came in and ruined it. He went out of the room and I had this feeling in me that Bella was in some kind of danger. Funny is it? Since she's just in the bathroom. I followed her anyways and excused myself to go and call my parents. I finally found my way to the bathroom . When I arrived there. Mike was standing outside of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Trying to use the bathroom."

"Really? Why not go in right now?"

"There's someone in there."

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Oh so you knew Bella would be there. Are you going to try and assault her again?" I said angrily.

"Oh. Now, she remembered and she told you guys." he shook his head playfully. "Who are you to boss around her anyways?" he asked.

It was a very blunt question.. "Who I am to her isn't important"

"It is. Are you her brother because she hasn't mentioned one to me."

"Of course she wouldn't. You weren't together. You just drugged her and guess what, she hates you!"

He laughed. "Who knows maybe you're annoying her right now." he chuckled more and I couldn't help but say......

"I'm her boyfriend." I said defiantly. I know it was a lie but if I don't tell him that, he won't stop stalking Bella. "So, stop disturbing my girlfriend."

He shrugged. "I mean it." I added sternly.

"I guess." he laughed.

"Might as well call the police if you won't stop this." I smirked.

His face became pale then his confidence returned "No worries. Call them now. I don't care."

"Okay. If you say so." I said pulling my phone out. "And I might add, your threat to Bella's family won't work since she's adopted. Sorry to hear your blackmails won't work anymore." I said then smirked. I dialed the number of the police's station where I know a chief there. I'm sure he'll be of help.

"Wait." Mike said abruptly.

"What?"

"Please don't call the police. I'm begging you. I will leave Bella alone. I promise." he seemed to have come to his senses.

"I will take you up on that." I said. Just then, a police officer answered.

"Hello. Forks Headquarters." the officer said. I saw Mike's face went paler then ever.

"Hi officer. I was just calling to ask how your family are doing."

"Oh. Edward. They're fine. Say hi to your father for me."

"No problem officer."

"Come on. Call me John."

"Okay John. I'll call in case of…emergency." I smirked toward Mike's direction.

"Okay. I'll be alert about it." he said on the other line. Then he hung up. I snapped the phone shut.

"So you better keep your promise. And if I ever learn that--" he cut me off.

"You won't hear anything from me again. I won't be near her or disturb her or blackmail her."

"Okay then." I shrugged. He heaved a sigh. Bella went out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" she asked looking at my direction.

"Nothing. Come on. Alice is calling you." I lied.

"Oh. You shouldn't have came after me."

"It's okay." I smiled. I would have followed her everywhere just to make sure she's safe. I turned and gave Mike one last look. He nodded meekly. The night went great after that. We all watched movies picked out by Alice of course. Everyone was practically asleep from watching the movie but Bella was still intent on watching it.

"You're not going to sleep yet?' I asked.

"No. I want to finish this."

"You really should sleep now."

"Why?"

"Sleeping late is bad for your health."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"If it is, then why aren't you sleeping yet?" she smirked.

Because I am waiting for you. I thought. "Because I ain't sleepy yet."

"Me too."

"Really? Because I see you yawn every 5 minutes." I said. Her eyes went wide.

"No I--" I cut her off.

"Don't deny it anymore." I said. She was silent. "Hey."

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Mike won't be bothering you anymore from now on."

She looked away from the movie and turned to me. "How--" I cut her off.

"It's going to be okay. he won't be bothering you. I promise." I reassured.

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"You don't need to know. What's important is you're safe now and besides I know you don't want to talk about this right?"

"Right." she agreed. "Thank you." she sweetly said.

"Your welcome." I smiled. "By the way, what's with Alice and Jasper?" I whispered.

"Why? What happened?" she said suddenly alert.

"Nothing happened." I said. She relaxed and continued watching the movie. I became suspicious.

"I really have this feeling you are hiding something big I don't know." I stated. Her lips formed into a smile but her eyes didn't left the screen. "Bella?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"What's happening exactly?"

"Nothing." she said

"Then why are you smiling."

"Watch the movie. It's quite funny you know"

"I don't believe you. Come on tell me."

"No." she grinned.

"Tell me." I pleaded.

"No."

"I have no choice but to force it out on you." I tickled her and she fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Now, will you tell me?"

"Still no." I tickled her once again.

"Ookay---stop--okay..-I-I'll tell you." she said in between giggles.

"Good." I grinned. She laughed.

"You're impossible." she said.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"Well, Alice met this guy in the net. She said she kind of likes him. The guy is Jasper." she said. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How can you love a person if you haven't even met him/her in person? "So, I introduced Jasper to Alice since I remembered Alice telling me she really wants to meet him. That's the story"

"Oh. That's..nice of you to help your friend."

"She has done so many things to me so I just repaid her. It isn't enough you know." she said.

"I see. So, what is your plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you had a plan that's why you agreed to--" she cut me off.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Ummm...it's.." she lowered her voice "If Alice likes Jasper and vice versa Dash won't be able to get her and Dash and I can hang around together." she said excitedly. It was like my heart fell into pieces. She wanted to be with him not me. We're just friends after all. I composed myself and replied.

"That's good." I said. "For you." I muttered under my breath. It is good news for her but for me it's the most devastating thing I've ever heard of.

"What?"

"I mean it's a great opportunity for you. It really is good for you." I said sadly.

"I know right?" she said happily then she froze "What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"It's nothing." I said. "You should sleep have a big day to face tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Your plan remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." she giggled.

"Besides, you're barely coherent." I laughed.

"Whatever." she playfully said then she yawned again. The movie was still on and I tried to watch it. I felt someone's head on my shoulder. I saw Bella sleeping peacefully. I carefully laid her down on the mattress. She was so pretty when she's sleeping. I continued watching the movie. I was startled when Bella began to talk.

"Bella?" I asked.

"No. ... Don't. .... Help me." she said. I didn't know she talked in her sleep. Probably she was just having a nightmare.

"It's alright. I'm here for you. Always." I whispered in her ear. She relaxed and I felt like a fool talking to someone who's asleep. But at least she calmed down now. I moved back to my place when she whispered. "Edward" she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked. She didn't respond. I guess she was still sleeping. It was great to hear my name escape from her lips. I think I'm really falling in love with Bella and my feelings for her is getting deeper and deeper each day. I slept with a smile on my face. I could never forget this night. The night where I heard my angel said my name.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. R&R please. Thanks. :D**


	17. Chapter 15 : Truth or Dare?

**A/N:****Hey so it's been a while, ok yes I suck when it comes to updating but I'll try to be good and update I would like to say thanks to crazyvampiregurl and honeybun911 for reviewing this story and to all those who added this story in their favorites and alerts. So, I was hoping you could do me a little favour. Can you give me at least 10 reviews and if you have done that, I'll post the next chapter only if I receive those 10 reviews. I'll be expecting them..Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

Bella's POV:

I woke up due to the blinding light coming from the window. The last thing I remembered was my conversation with Edward. Sleepovers are really fun. I really think that last night was the best night of my entire life. I happily stood up and prepared for the day. When I went down, everyone was in the kitchen having their breakfast.

"Good morning!" I called to them.

"Morning Bella!" they chorused. I smiled then joined them at the table.

"What are we doing today?" Angela asked.

"How about shopping?" Alice suggested. The guys and I groaned.

"Bella? What's wrong? You like shopping don't you?" Angela asked.

"Not really. I just put up with it because of Alice." I said.

"Oh come on Bells. You like shopping." she said then whispered to me. "For books." she said too low so no one can hear. I was about to hit her in her arm but she dodged it skillfully. She laughed and I glared at her.

"Okay. So, what shall we do then?" Rose asked.

"How about we play video games." Emmett suggested.

"The whole day?" Dash asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't mind." he grinned.

"No." Rose said.

"Obviously not." Angela added.

"Oh! oh!" Alice said excitedly. "I know! Let's play truth or dare."

"That's a great idea. I'm in." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Angela and Ben said together then laughed.

"Count me in." Dash said. Edward shrugged. "As long as we have something to do." he said.

"I guess I should say yes then." Jasper said. Alice giggled. I stifled a laugh. They're just so cute together.

" I love challenges." Emmett said.

"Umm…I guess I'll just pass for now. You guys just play or whatever." I said. I really don't want to be involved in such games especially with Alice in the group. She is one hell of a pixie.

"Bella! You can't You should play too." Alice said.

"But--" she cut me off. "No more excuses." she stood up then dragged me to the place where they were all gathered. I have no choice but to join. Ugh. I hope nothing terrible and super embarrassing happens.

Alice's POV:

We played truth or dare for the rest of the day. We didn't even notice the time. We were having so much fun. Emmett was dared to act like a gay for the rest of the week. Rosalie was asked to name her previous relationships and it took us almost 5 minutes to listen to her. It was a hefty list. Poor Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing. But in the end, she told us it was all made up. Then we all laughed as Emmett expressed his relief at that. It was my turn. Of course I chose dare.

"Alice, I dare you to not go shopping for this week." Bella said. My jaw dropped. How could I not shop? It is my life.

"Fine." I said finally. I am so going to let her pay for this.

"Okay. Bella. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were to choose between Dash and Edward, who would you be with romantically?" I asked her. Her face turned white. Hah. That's for making me not shop.

"I-I..umm…" she stuttered. Everyone waited patiently for her to answer. It took her a long time to answer.

"Wait a minute." she said suddenly. Oh no. I think she'll find some way not to answer this. But I won't let her.

Bella's POV:

"If you were to choose between Dash and Edward, who would you be with romantically?" Alice asked.

"I-I..umm…" I stuttered. Who would I choose? Of course it would be Dash. Wait. Maybe Edward? Ugh. I hate Alice for doing this to me. This is why I hate games like this with Alice. I tried hard to think of something to get out of this situation. But wait a minute, I haven't told Alice anything about Dash so why are they the only options. Huh. I know now how I won't be able to answer this question.

"Wait a minute." I began. Alice stiffened. She knew I'm planning something. "Why are Dash and Edward the only ones who are in the choices? Why isn't there Mike or Emmett?"

"Bella." she reasoned. "It's because everyone is taken and they are the only ones who are single around here." she rolled her eyes. Hah. Gotcha.

"Single? Wait. Isn't Jasper single too?" I said knowingly. Alice blushed . "Does it mean you and Jasper are in a relationship already?"

"It's not that. I was just--Because you know" she trailed off. Now everyone was intent on listening to her. Just then Rosalie smacked Jasper.

"Brother, you didn't tell me you're already in a relationship. How could you? I told you about Emmett, remember? You didn't even let me help you to set up your date." Rose said angrily.

"But--" Jasper trailed off. Alice was glaring at me. I chuckled.

"Are you really in a relationship?" Dash asked Jasper.

"I--" Jasper had nothing to say. I felt sorry for them. I wish I hadn't said that but it's the only way to divert their attention.

"We're not together." Alice blurted.

"You're not?" Angela asked surprised by what she's hearing.

"No."

"But why?" Rose whimpered. "Too bad I would have loved it if you were my sister-in-law." we all laughed by Rose's blunt statement. Alice's cheek was so red from blushing. Just then my phone rang.

"I'm going to get this first." I told them. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" my fake-mom said.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"You have to go home."

"Why?"

"We have to tell you something."

"Tell me about it on the phone."

"We can't. You need to see someone too."

"Who?"

"Just come here okay?" she yelled. I was taken aback.

"Fine!" I growled then shut my phone angrily. When I turned back, everyone was staring at me dumbfounded. Guess I must have spoken loudly.

Alice's POV:

We were chatting happily when we heard Bella yell.

"Fine!" she said to the caller. We all stared at her, our jaws hanging open.

"Sorry. I need to go." she said to us. I went upstairs to follow her.

"What is it Bells?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." she said. "Sorry Al. About the truth or dare stuff." she added.

I laughed. "It's okay. What's wrong? Tell me B."

She sighed. "My mom wants me to come home. She said I need to know something and that I need to meet someone."

"I'll come with you."

"No Al. Just enjoy the game with them. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, you need to go confront Jasper." she chuckled. I blushed and hit her in the arm. We hugged each other and I didn't want to let her go. What if she'll have a major breakdown and I won't be there? What would happen to her? She pulled away then hurriedly went downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, she was already in her car. I heard her speeding away.

Everyone practically fell silent after Bella left. All the fun was lost. I felt I didn't want to play the game anymore. Rosalie continued it though but I didn't pay attention anymore. I'm really concerned about Bella. It seems like she has another problem to conquer. She really has been through a lot. I was distracted by my thoughts when Rosalie called me.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so silent?"

"Nothing. Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Oh. I…uh…I choose truth." I stated. I really don't want to do a dare right now. I'm so distracted . I really hope Bella is okay. I should have gone after her. I'm such a terrible friend.

"So?"

"What?"

"Your question is how do you truly feel about Jasper."

"Oh. Ummm…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just…" I sighed. "I really like Jasper." There. That will shut them up and not disturb me for a while. I fidgeted and started to think what will happen to Bella in their house. She really is touchy about them. I can't blame her. How would I feel if I was adopted? Ugh.

"I like you too." Jasper suddenly said. My eyes widened at what he said. I blushed and looked at his eyes and stopped fidgeting. He was sincere. Ehmagawsh! I can't wait to tell Bella. I smiled at him. He grinned. Rosalie nudged Emmett.

"Umm…We're just going to leave you guys to talk." Angela said. They all got up and Jasper and I were left to talk.

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" I asked. What is he talking about?

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward. I should have told you that I like you. Well. Love you. But I thought you--" I motioned for him to stop.

"It's okay. I love you too." I smiled. I was startled when he kissed my lips. I returned his kiss and when he pulled away, everyone clapped. They were there after all. Listening to our short conversation. I looked at them and blushed. They had grins on their faces. Jasper hugged me.

"I will never let you go." he mumbled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you." I whispered.

"Sorry if I've kept you waiting."

"It's okay. " I chuckled.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper."

I pulled away from the embrace. I was too happy. Just then, my phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Calm down Alice."

I laughed. "You've kept me worrying the whole time. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back there."

"Oh. Okay."

"Listen, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too."

"Okay. I'll talk to you once I arrive."

"Okay. Bye Bells."

"Bye Al." she said then hung up. I heaved a sigh. She didn't sound like she was about to break down. Good thing she was okay. I smiled. This day was totally great. Bella was fine. I have new bffs (Rosalie and Emmett) and the love of my life professed his love for me. Without Bella, Jasper wouldn't have told me what he felt. I really love my bff Bella.

Bella's POV:

"Fine!" I growled then shut my phone angrily. When I turned back, everyone was staring at me dumbfounded. Guess I must have spoken loudly.

"Sorry. I need to go." I said weakly. I went to Alice's bedroom to get my things. The door opened and in came Alice.

"What is it Bells?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said. She was silent for a moment. "Sorry Al. About the truth or dare stuff." I said.

She laughed. "It's okay." then she asked again "What's wrong? Tell me B."

I sighed. "My mom wants me to come home. She said I need to know something and that I need to meet someone."

"I'll come with you."

"No Al. Just enjoy the game with them. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, you need to go confront Jasper." I chuckled. She blushed then hit me in my arm. I hugged her and then went downstairs. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see the concerned looks they're giving me. I look pathetic right now. So pathetic. I drove toward the house and was shocked when there was a limo parked in front of the house and there were men in black suits guarding it. When I opened the door, my mom hugged me. She had been crying. What the hell is going on here? We sat down and my foster parents explained to me what was happening.

"Bella, your real family came to find you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your grandfather came to see you.. Bella, this is King Harold Bonevaire." she said. I was too stunned to speak. My eyes widened. King? That means..I'm..a…princess? O.M.G!

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I didn't reveal Bella's answer in the truth or dare game because she was still confused about her feelings. There will be a revelation about one character that will change Bella's love life. I hope you continue to read and review this story. Thanks a lot! Oh and don't forget my 10 reviews...:D  
**


	18. Chapter 16: The Truth

**A/N: I know I haven't updated like ages. And for that, I'm really sorry. Being a student is really tough. I couldn't even upload the chapter that fast. Well, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 16 Knowing the Truth. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Love at First Sight:_

_"Bella, your real family came to find you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your grandfather came to see you.. Bella, this is King Harold Bonevaire." she said. I was too stunned to speak. My eyes widened. King? That means..I'm..a…princess? O.M.G!_

Chapter 16

"Hello, Isabella." the "king" said.

"I--How did this happen?" I turned to my parents for an answer.

"I --we---your and father and I found you on the street. We so wanted a child at that time so we took you. I'm so sorry Bella." my mother sobbed.

"Our rival from another kingdom took you when you and your mom were shopping. Your mother requested me to have some privacy so there were no bodyguards at that time. I was stupid enough to agree to her request." my grandfather said.

"Where is she?"

"She and your father are continuously looking for you in Florida."

"What? Why? Don't they know I'm here?"

"I was trying to call them but they wouldn't pick up. Don't worry. They're on their way home. I guess."

"You're not even sure?"

"I am sure. I called one of their bodyguards and told them to tell your parents to come here in Forks. So, shall we?"

"Excuse me?"

"The king wants you to go back with them to England" my father said.

"What!?!? I can't. I won't!"I yelled.

"Bella--"my father stated but I cut him off."No! I have my friends here. I have a school to rule. It's my senior year. My last year! Do you realize how big that is? I will still have my last prom and my best friend is still waiting for me. So, no! I won't go with you. I'm sorry your highness but nothing can't change my mind. And besides, I have my family here even if they sometimes irritate me. " I told the "king".

"Isabella, do you know what we've been through? You're real family searching and spending every penny we have just to find you? England is waiting for your return. Your people are waiting for you. Besides, you don't have to rule some small school. You can rule in a bigger place and that is England."

"No!They're not my people! I'm from Forks! Not from England. Are you even sure I'm the one your looking for?"

"Yes. It is because you look so much like your mother. Besides, you have a heart-shaped birthmark at your back. Am I right?"

I couldn't speak. How did he know that?

"I'll give you some time to say goodbye to this place. If you change your mind, just visit me in my house. Here's my address in Forks." King Bonevaire said then left. I rushed out of the door and drove back to Alice's house.

"Alice!" I called out. No one answered. The house was still. I think they left. I was to turn back when I heard …"Bella." Edward called.

"Oh ..er..hi… I thought no one was here. I was about to--" he cut me off.

"Actually, they all went out to shop. "

"Really? Then how come--" I trailed off pointing at him in curiosity.

He laughed. "Shopping isn't my thing ." he said.

"Oh. So, what are you doing in that room then?" I asked then I heard someone call, "Edward! Why are you taking so long?" a girly voice said. It sounds like….

"Oh. I guess I know. Ummm…well, I better be going then. Goodbye." I ran out of the house holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Why is he with Jane? Does he even like her? Ugh. What is wrong with me? I thought I liked Dash. I guess I was wrong. Again. I don't know what to do. I dashed to my car but a hand stopped me.

"Bella. Wait.." Edward said.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"It's not what you think it is." he explained.

"You don't have to explain to me. I'm just your friend." I stated as plainly as I can holding back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. His grip slowly loosened and I ran to my car and driving away from the house as fast as I could. The tears were forming now and it blurred my vision. Where is Alice when I needed her most? I dialed her phone but it went to voice mail. I tried Jasper's and he picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Jasper. It's me. Bella. Is Alice there?"

"Yeah. Wait a second."

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Alice, where are you? I need to tell you something."

"Me too. I'm on my way home. Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you everything. Later." I hung up on her. And made my way back to Alice's house. I waited for Alice's car to be parked and went inside with her. I saw Edward sitting in the living room with face buried in his hands. I couldn't bear to see him right now. I turned my head away from where he is right now and concentrated about the bigger problem of the day- me telling Alice that I am a princess who is supposed to go immediately away from Forks.

"So--" I began but Alice cut me off.

"So, I would so like to thank you. Did you know Jasper and I are official already?" she said excitedly." OMG! I still can't get the hang of it. I want to scream cause of happiness" then she hugged me. "Thanks Bells. I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me. It's a good thing you're going to college with me." then she released me. I was touched by everything that she said and I knew then that I couldn't tell her. I don't have the courage to. Not when she's all so happy like this. I'll just ruin the moment."So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh nothing."

"I know it's nothing. Tell me Bells."

"Well…" I trailed off. "It's just I saw Edward with Jane. They were here a while ago. Can you believe it?" I whispered.

"It was nothing Bells. Jane and Edward were doing a project together."

"What? A baby-making project?"

"BELLS!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. I am so stupid for even taking a second glance on him."

"No. Bella. You are not. I knew Jane was here. They have the poject that Mr. Tanner gave us. The movie. Rome and Juliet? You remember that don't you?"

"I guess. Who cares?"

"I do. And so does Edward and Jane. Edward borrowed that movie from me and since no one will be left here, I allowed them to watch here. You have to listen to me. You are thinking wrongly. They aren't doing anything bad. Do you understand, Bells?"

I didn't answer her. I still don't believe it. But whatever. I shall not be fooled again and I vow to myself that I wouldn't be deceived of looks. I went out without another word. Alice was calling my name but I didn't mind her. I went out of the house and went to the address I didn't expect that I would ever go to-King Bonevaire's mansion.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I was a bit distracted while writing this. So sorry guys if it took me so long to update.


End file.
